Flawless
by Lexy Granger
Summary: In everyone's eyes she was flawless, but if you ever took the time to look deeper, Lily Evans was broken and bruised, and it seemed like the only person who could fix her, was the last person she wanted. :::: Previously entitled 'One or the Other'.
1. The After Life of the Party

**A/N: I should be working on Neurotic. I know. But I can't write when I have no inspiration…so this came out instead. Originally, it was AU, but as always…my friend (sophdmoph…) made me change it…so it's cannon-ish. You know what, just read, and tell me what you think! Read my other A/N at the end too!! Now on with the story…yeah?**

* * *

Flawless

Chapter One: The (After) Life of the Party

Lily Evans was mad as hell.

And bad things happened when Lily Evans was mad as hell. Well, bad things happened to a specific _person_ when she was mad as hell at least.

"Why are you still here?" She hissed, arms crossed.

This wasn't supposed be happening.

This was _her_ sixteenth party.

How dare he ruin it for her!

"I was invited Evans."

James Potter was _not_ part of the plan.

"Not by me you weren't." Lily was getting angrier by the second, you could tell from her flashing eyes, as her features darkened.

James stood in front if her, a smirk on his face. The party had stopped; the music that had been pounding was mute—everyone was watching them.

Not that they had noticed though, both too caught up in each other.

They obviously hated one another.

Either that or they were madly in love.

One or the other.

"If I remember correctly, you weren't the one doing the inviting, were you Flower? Wasn't that darling Alice? She _is_ right over there, shall we ask her?"

Lily took a second to glare at her friend, who was trying to hide behind her boyfriend now. Lily bit her lip, and James' smirk grew.

"I'll take that as a 'you are completely right James!' then?" he asked, imitating Lily's voice.

Lily clenched her teeth, her hands curling into fists.

"Get out Potter." She requested, her voice deathly low.

A smile had now replaced James' smirk, his teeth flashing.

"Nope." He said simply, pushing past her.

Suddenly, the sound rushed back into the house, the stereo coming to life as everyone began to talk at once.

Lily stood frozen. Had he _really_ just done that?

Had she not mentioned that this was _her_ party?

She spun around, her eyes zeroing in on James' retreating back. She followed him, walking as fast as she could while wearing heels.

"Potter!" She called, far behind him. She doubted that he had heard her. "Potter!" She repeated, louder still.

James twisted through the house, leaving the main room, where the party was being held.

He went down a hallway, opening doors along the way.

Lily finally caught up with him, poking her target hard on the back. James turned around, not looking the least bit surprised to find her behind him.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Potter?" Lily asked, crossing her arms once again.

"I'm looking for your parents, I want to introduce myself. Where are you keeping them?" James asked, cocking his head to the side.

Lily swallowed loudly.

"They're out." She said.

James' smile grew, dimples emerging.

"Out, eh? As in, not here?"

"Yes, when someone is _out_, they're usually not _in_ Potter."

"How long are they gone for? Did you just kick them out for the night?" He questioned.

"They're gone for three days, not that it's any of your business." Lily said curtly, her eyes glazing over, void of emotion.

"When'd they leave?" James asked, confused.

"Today, _why_ are you asking me Potter?"

"Your birthday's tomorrow." He stated, trying to make a point without hurting her.

"No shit, maybe that's why I'm having a party."

James' smile slid off his face, his face now undecipherable.

"But won't they miss your birthday?"

Lily frowned for a second, but quickly regained her cool exterior.

"It's no big deal; they haven't been around for a birthday of mine since I was ten. I've grown immune to it, and really, I don't give a fuck. Now will you please _get out of my house_?!"

"I thought you had a sister as well." James said, not looking as though he was ready to leave.

"She's in France." Lily said quickly, sighing. "Will you go now Potter? I really don't want to deal with you right now." She had given up on the mask, now looking as though she was about to cry. James nodded, pushing himself from the wall that he had been leaning on.

"Yeah, I'll go," he cooperated, not wanting to upset her even more.

He had never seen her look so weak, and truthfully, it scared the crap out of him.

Lily nodded, her head down. There would be no crying in front of _him_.

"Thanks," She whispered as he left.

"Lily…" James turned, about to say something. He shook his head, redirecting his words. Lifting her chin, he looked into her eyes. "Happy birthday." He smiled slightly.

Weakly smiling Lily held his gaze for a moment, hugging herself as though she was afraid to give too much of herself away, or to let too much of him in.

When he was out of sight, Lily let out a strangled sigh, blinking furiously, trying to keep away the tears. She closed her eyes, trying to settle herself. One thought particularly calmed her.

_He called me Lily. _

Lily wiped her eyes, smiling now. Taking a deep breath, she forced a new expression onto her face, bracing herself to walk back into the party.

As she came back into the main room, she was met by a group of her friends.

"Lily, what did you do to him?" Alice Howard, a blonde bubbly girl, asked, taking Lily's arm in hers. "He just walked out; he didn't even make a scene!"

Lily shrugged, not wanting to get into it, especially with her boyfriend listening right over her shoulder.

Brandon Harper, the current beau of Lily Evans was picture perfect. With chocolate brown hair and eyes to match, he was an attractive guy, and the fact that he was the star chaser for Ravenclaw helped as well. On the inside though, Brandon wasn't really the wonderful boyfriend. Always wanting to be better, he was constantly pointing out Lily's flaws, mentally controlling her day by day.

"Well it's about time that he gave up, now isn't it?" He said, wrapping an arm around her waist, getting a chuckle from everyone at his remark.

Lily laughed weakly, barely smiling.

----::----

The rest of the night was a big, loud, blur for Lily. By 1:05 in the morning, everyone had left…or at least almost everyone.

Lily sighed, finally finished with the cleaning. Brandon walked over to her.

"That was some party Evans." He muttered in her ear, sending unpleasant shivers down Lily's spine. Brandon grabbed her hand, pulling her towards her room. "C'mon, let's go."

Lily stopped, not letting him pull her.

"Brandon, I'm tired, I just want to sleep." She said, emerald eyes pleading.

"You can sleep later." He gave a tug on her arm, making Lily stumble.

"Brandon, really, my parents will be home...what if-" Lily began to lie quickly. She was cut off by the harsh kiss that Brandon planted on her lips however, caught off guard. He pulled back, licking his lips, a malicious grin on his face.

Lily blinked.

Touching her lips, she felt blood.

"Come _on_." He said roughly; pulling her again, even harder.

Lily's room was very plain, since she was rarely there. However large it was, it seemed bigger, since the only piece of furniture present was a large, pluffy bed.

Lily hated it.

She liked personal rooms, ones that represented the person who lived in it.

Brandon loved it.

It was easy for him to find his clothes late at night.

Lily opened the door slowly, stalling for as long as she could. Brandon pushed past her, smiling widely.

Gulping, Lily stepped in behind him.

No way to get out of it now.

**----:::----:::----**

Lily woke the next morning at 10:38 sharp, as she always seemed to do on her birthday. Humming grimly to herself, she slipped out of her bed, finding her slippers. As she bent over, she noticed a bruise forming on her leg. Lily sighed, she had proclaimed herself unwilling the night before, and Brandon had instead chosen to push her around, causing more damage than Petunia ever did. It should have come as a surprise, but Lily knew that it would have only been a matter of time before her "perfect" boyfriend lashed out. He'd threatened her before, but they'd never seemed REAL.

Lily took a deep breath, running a hand through her tangled hair.

She didn't know why she was so weak around him, didn't know why she couldn't bring herself to break it off with him.

Was it love?

Lily shook her head, now seeing the forming marks in her arms and stomach as well. This was not going to work, Brandon and her, she knew that. The huge bruise that was on her hip knew it as well. Her body couldn't take it anymore. Her confidence couldn't take it anymore. _Don't think about that now, _she told herself. _It's your birthday!_

Trudging into the kitchen, she grabbed the remote for the telly, looking for something idiotic to numb her mind. She gave up after a half hour of American cartoons, (since when could sponges talk?) and went to take a shower. When she got out, feeling refreshed, she pulled on a pair of worn jeans and a long sleeved shirt, covering up the contusions that now freckled her body.

Heading back into the kitchen, she made another attempt to eat something. Just as she was getting out the cereal, the doorbell rang, confusing Lily. Her parents weren't due for another two days. Her brow furrowed, Lily pulled open the door, her eyes widening as she saw who it was.

"'Lo Lily. Happy birthday."

James Potter had brought her a birthday cake.

Talk about persistent.

* * *

**A/N: Talk about spur of the moment, eh? Now, I know that it was all nice, and then it got all dark, but hang in there for me, kay? If you like the idea, review, and if you don't, please tell me why. I want to know what people want to read, so I can write it, but I can't do that if I don't get any feedback now can I?**

**On another note, muchos gracias to sorrybut, who handled all of the awkward sentences and strange grammatical errors, and also for letting me use the word malicious.**

**You have made a grande contribution!**

**I'm done blabbing en Espanol now…**

…

…

…

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Some Secrets Need to Be Kept

**A/N: Well, here it is, the second chapter. I must say, I was a tad sad about the number of reviews that I got, but when I checked, the system thingy was kind of confused and the fic didn't show up for two days, and by that time, it was on the second page. But whatever. The story does get better though, and in this chappy we begin to find a plot line! YAY! Anywhoos, read read read my little duckies!**

* * *

Flawless

Chapter Two: It Was Only a Kiss

* * *

Lily blinked in shock.

_What was Potter doing here?_

"What are you doing here?" She asked out loud.

James shuffled his feet, looking down.

"Well," He said awkwardly, scratching his head. "I figured that since no one was home, you would be lonely, and well, here I am." He said, finishing with a sheepish grin on his face.

Lily cocked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"No one should be alone on their birthday." James pointed out, "…and I brought cake!"

Lily paused. She had been about to turn him down, but now how could she refuse? The look on his face was pleading, James Potter was practically begging.

Plus he had cake.

Lily smiled, opening the door fully.

"Don't make me regret this Potter."

**----::::----::::----**

James set the cake down on the kitchen table and looked around. He vowed to stomp out any tension that came up. Lily looked around and shoved her hands in her pockets, at a loss for words. She had no idea what to do with James in her kitchen.

"Umm, right, to the living room then, yeah?"

They walked slowly. James realized as he sat down across from her that apart from making her mad, he really had nothing to say.

Lily looked up, surprised at how eager she was to talk to him.

"You're an only child aren't you?"

"Yeah, well, except Sirius, who sort of lives with me…?" There was a question in his voice as though he was uncertain of how Lily would react.

"Oh?" Lily's eyebrows rose considerably. She hadn't realized that before.

"Well, his mum is kind of wacked and mine really likes him…so…"

Lily guessed that there was more to the story, but she didn't feel like pressing the matter.

"Your sister is a muggle, right?" James made another attempt to strike up conversation.

Lily responded quickly, nodding.

"Yeah, and a year younger so we thought that she might get a letter too. I think Tunia was always jealous, though I don't really know of what…and now with the war she's frightened of me…it's pretty horrible."

Lily's face flushed, noting that she had vented all of her pent up feelings that she had been repressing to the boy who she had spent her school years detesting. She looked down, a frown appearing on her face.

James saw the change in her expression and was suddenly reminded of how scary seeing her so unhappy was. He had such an overwhelming urge to make her laugh that everything from stripping to juggling plates seemed like an option. His stomach saved him though, as it growled loudly.

Lily laughed softly to herself and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'boys' as she shook her head.

"Let me guess, you want to eat the cake?"

"I could make lunch first, then it would be a balanced meal," James said this so hopefully Lily had to smile again. She stood and asked,

"What can you make?"

"Oh you know, I peel bananas, boil water for pasta, peel bananas, boil water…peel…boil…"

"Pasta sounds fine." A faint smile appeared as she watched him put water in the strainer and look surprised when it fell out of the bottom. Lily crossed to him and gently took the strainer out of his hands while picking up the correct pot. She could hardly believe that this was James Potter, the boy she had hated, ignored, rejected…at school he seemed to be so arrogant and conceited, but now here he was in her kitchen trying to make her pasta.

Even her parents didn't make her food anymore. Lily decided that something must be clearly very wrong if she was incorrect about Potter. Something _was_ wrong and the ever growing patch of purple on her hip was a definite reminder.

Lily glanced at James, wondering if he could tell what she was hiding. They ate in silence, both of them not exactly sure of what to say; not wanting to ruin the peaceful atmosphere.

"The pasta is very good. " Lily said stiffly, watching as James nodded, slurping up his penne. Lily raised her eyebrows at the disgusting sound, but couldn't help but smile when he grinned at her, sauce around his mouth. Lily picked up a napkin, chuckling. "You've got some sauce James…here." She folded the napkin in half, wiping his mouth. James smirked as she withdrew her hand. Lily's eyes widened as she realized how that must have looked. Blushing, she turned back to her bowl, picking at the pasta.

James cleared his throat, still unable to wipe the grin from his face.

"You called me James." He smiled, looking at Lily.

She looked into his eyes, surprised to find herself get lost in them. Lily blinked, breaking the hold that he had on her.

"That _is_ your name is it not?" she asked snippily.

"Well, yes, it is, I just wasn't sure if you could remember, since you haven't called me that in five years. " James replied just as coolly. A small smile graced Lily's face.

"I suppose I haven't, now have I?" she asked, her smile turning to a frown abruptly. James shook his head, looking at the girl. "Well then James Potter, I believe I owe you an apology." Lily said, dropping her fork and hopping out of her seat. James coughed, his eyes going wide. As he recovered from his episode, he choked out,

"What?"

Getting up as well, he raised his eyebrows. "Lily Evans is _apologizing_ to me? Are you sure that I am completely awake?"

Lily rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "You know, I could just take it back-"

"You haven't even apologized yet, you can't take it back!" James teased, cutting her off.

"Yes I can!" She argued back, hands on her hips.

"Can not!" James said loudly, grinning widely. Lily on the other hand, was getting angry, her face getting redder and redder.

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can NOT!"

"Can TOO-this is _ridiculous_!" Lily shrieked, her hair flying everywhere.

She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "You are insane. Completely, totally insane! We're not five-bloody-years old James!" She rationed. James laughed; the sound ricocheting off the walls.

"That is the think with you Lils," He said, taking a step towards her. Lily raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"What _thing_?" she asked, stepping towards him as well. James grimaced.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?" He asked softly, his eyes questioning.

Lily gulped, aware of his closeness.

"Yes," she said, jutting her chin upwards, feigning confidence.

"You over-react." He said simply. "You over-react and you've forgotten how to have fun."

"I have not!" Lily protested promptly. "I have fun, and I most certainly do not over-react!"

"You do actually Lily, you are over-reacting right now. There is no need to be so snippy with me." James smirked.

"I am not over-reacting James Potter!" Lily argued with him.

"Yes you are my little flower. You're cheeks are turning red and your eyes just got two shades darker. I know when your getting angry…believe me, I'm used to it by now." James smiled, tapping the girl on the nose.

Lily stood silently, letting him continue.

"And about the whole 'not having fun' thing…you never go to Quidditch games anymore, you skipped the last two balls, and I never see you in Hogsmead. What the bloody hell could you possibly be doing? Studying?"

Something changed in Lily's face, a frown appearing.

"Brandon doesn't like me going to games when he isn't playing." She muttered.

James raised his eyebrows.

"Since when do you do everything you're told?" He asked, stepping closer.

"Everyone makes sacrifices James. That's what you do when you care about someone." She said softly, locking eyes with her tormenter.

Coming closer still, James cupped her chin in his hand.

"You care about him?" He asked; his voice barely above a whisper. James' eyes flickered to her mouth, which was a mere three inches away from his.

Lily couldn't think straight. He was way too close. Letting out a garbled reply, she shivered, feeling his breath on her face. Lily blinked, trying to stop herself form staring at him.

"James…" She managed, her breath becoming shallow. "Stop."

"Stop what Lily?" He whispered, his face coming closer still. Lily could make out each and every eyelash, dark on his eyelids. Trembling, Lily's eyes wandered to his mouth.

James brushed his lips against hers, tenderly caressing her cheek with his hand.

All the thoughts in Lily's mind seemed to flutter away as the intensity of the kiss began to build. James' hand left her cheek, his arm swooping around her waist, holding her gently. Lily could feel her body heating up, her face flushing, but she couldn't have cared less. Abandoning herself in the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get closer to him. Reacting to this, James pulled her into him, holding her tighter, gripping her waist.

Without warning, Lily jumped away, wincing. Panting slightly, James let go of her as though he had been burned. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed.

"Fuck Lily, I…" He stopped himself.

"No, no, its fine, it's just that I…shit." Lily turned away from him, pulling her shirt up slightly. James' hand had gone straight to the swelling bruise on her hip, and Lily's side was pulsing with pain. "Shit!" She cursed to herself, not aware that James had crept up behind her.

"What the bloody hell is that?!" He asked, brow crinkling. Lily whipped around, startled by his voice. She hastily pulled down her shirt, not taking her hand off of it.

"It's nothing; I just bumped myself a couple days ago…it hurts like hell…no big deal." Lily lied quickly.

James narrowed his eyes at her, not believing a word of it.

"That couldn't have come from a bump Lily." The look on his face was undecipherable as he made an attempt to see the bruise again. He tugged on her hand that was gripping the shirt firmly.

"Evans, if you don't show me now I swear I will take you to St. Mungo's. A bump would not cause someone that much pain. It wouldn't make you break off a kiss like that." James demanded, his eyes turning dark. Lily narrowed her eyes at him, not moving her hand. James held the gaze, trying to find an answer in her emerald orbs. When she noticed that James wasn't backing down, Lily averted her eyes, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Did someone do that to you Lily?" James finally asked after a long silence, his voice dangerously low. Lily looked up, her eyes wide.

"What would give you that idea? Honestly Potter, do you really think that I can't take care of myself?" She snapped, her eyes icing over.

"God dammit Lily, tell me! Did someone do that to you?" James' voice rose as he stepped closer to the cowering girl. "Did Brandon do that?" He controlled his volume, his voice softer, more caring now.

Lily swallowed.

"I can't tell you." She whispered, tears threatening to fall.

James nodded, now understanding completely.

"How long has this been going on?" He spoke gently, his hand back on her cheek, wiping away the salty tears that had escaped. Lily sniffled a bit and then responded in a quiet voice.

"Last night was the first time." She said, biting her lip. "But I suppose that he's been hurting me throughout our whole relationship…emotionally at least." Lily smiled at James through her tears. "Fancy that, I always figured you would be the one to hurt me and here you are all heroic saving me from Brandon."

James chuckled softly and said, "You know I don't mind,"

Lily nodded slightly as he continued.

"Come on, we'll bring the cake to my house. My mum's a healer, she can fix you up." He suggested.

James took her hand, tugging on it gently.

"You'll be okay, I promise. You'll be okay."

* * *

**A/N: Please please please review!! **

**Oh, I almost forgot…thanks to sorrybut (again) for beta-ing and writing part of this! I altered it slightly, but it's in there!**

**R and R!!**

**Lexy**


	3. Makes Me Wonder

**A/N: Ta-dah! And then there were three! Also, this chapter was written a little backwards. Sorrybut (another author and my beta) wrote this chapter, whilst I edited it to my likening. Or as much as she would let me. :)**

Flawless

Chapter 3: Makes Me Wonder

James walked outside, looked around, and then opened the passenger door of a car outside the house.

"Flying car, my dad invented it, the ministry liked it…"

"Your dad invented it?" Lily asked incredulously as she got into the blue car. "How'd he get the money to make it?"

"Well…he mostly used the family money. When he isn't training the new aurors he likes to tinker with cars…and this came out." James explained. He seemed uncomfortable talking about it, busying himself with the car keys.

The conversation stopped as Lily blinked. She had known that he was wealthy, people _did_ talk, but she never realized how rich he actually was.

The car took flight, becoming invisible. They sat in silence as the car soared across London. It landed outside the Potter Mansion and the got out quietly.

"Wow." Lily muttered, looking around in awe. They were surrounded by hundreds of acres of land, green grass and gardens overflowing with flowers of every color. James smiled at her.

"You like?" He said jokingly.

Lily nodded her head, still speechless. They walked to the door which James tapped gently six times, and then it swung open. The foyer was breathtaking, but Lily was more focused on the throbbing pain in her hip, rather than the furniture.

James led her into a small sitting room.

"I'll be right back." He pressed a kiss into her forehead and went to find his mum.

Kate Potter was in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess that her son had made the night before. She smiled at him as he entered the room.

"Remind me never to let you bake a cake again, love of your life or not."

"Yeah, speaking of her…" James shuffled his feet, looking down. "She's here actually. She's pretty beat up, and I was wondering if…"

Kate looked up, young girls with bruises was never a good thing. She frowned, putting down her wand.

"James Potter, what exactly is going on?" She asked firmly.

"Mum…I promised…"

"If it was bad enough to bring her here it's clearly a real problem."

James ran a hand through his hair, not wanting to betray Lily's trust.

"Look, she's in the siting room in the north wing, ask her yourself."

Kate sighed, it was clear that the girl was in some kind of trouble, and if she was even half as stubborn as her son…

------::::-----::::------

Lily looked up as Mrs. Potter walked into the room. Bracing herself for a possible interrogation, she stood up, brushing the un-seen dust from her pants.

"Hi," She started in a small voice. "Erm, I'm-"

"Lily, I know dear. I'm Kate, James' mum." Lily smiled, feeling more comfortable with this woman than she was with her own mother. "Let's see those bruises then?"

She first healed the one on Lily's hip, causing a warm sensation to spread throughout her.

"Is that better dear?" Kate asked, looking at Lily as though she was searching for answers. Nodding slightly, Lily smiled, muttering a thank you. "Are there any more?" Mrs. Potter continued warmly, her eyes still questioning.

Lily paused, feeling her face grow warm.

"Yeah, there are some on my arms and…"

"Are you going to tell me who did this to you dear?" Kate said unexpectedly, catching Lily off guard.

"Please…" Lily begged her not to press. Kate nodded, her expression kind but worried.

Allowing the kindly Healer to mend the rest of the bruises, Lily slipped off her shirt and pants so that the smaller bumps on her arms, legs, and stomach could be healed. It would have been awkward with anyone else, even her own mum (if she even would be willing to help), but Mrs. Potter was like a doctor, so Lily didn't feel overwhelmed with self consciousness.

When James' mum was done fixing her scratches, Lily put her clothing back on and watched Kate leave.

_She's so kind, how can Potter be her son?_ Lily thought to herself as silent tears ran down her pale cheeks. _Of course James could be her son, he found me didn't he? I was wrong about him, so wrong, wrong, and wrong._ Lily felt like banging her head against a hard wall.

Preferably one that was somewhere far from there.

_Potter's nice mum could fix it for me anyways. _She thought bitterly as a sob racked her chest. _My mum isn't even home. Not for my birthday, not for anything. And even if she had been home last night she wouldn't have helped me. _Lily let out a strangled sigh, trying to re-cooperate. _I should go anyhow; this was a bad idea, letting James take me here. I've intruded on their happy little lives enough for one day. They've done too much already. _Lily looked up long enough to see James leaning against the doorway looking vexed.

He crossed to her and sat down, taking her into his arms. He sighed and leaned over, speaking quietly into her hair.

"Mum is serving the cake in the garden," He paused to smooth some hair behind her ear, "If you feel up to eating then we'd love to have you."

"But you've done enough James…and…" Lily's perplexed expression matched James'. "Why are you acting like this…I mean...and you're so arrogant at school…but…" she started to tear up yet again, cursing herself for appearing so weak.

"I suppose I can be a bit immature can't I?" James said with a chuckle, holding her closer.

"Yeah," Lily said quietly looking down. "You just make me feel so stupid sometimes James, like I can't ever be right. Brandon didn't want to think about our future, he never thought that we would stay together forever."

James' face soured at the mention of the vermin. "He just wanted me, didn't want to follow me around, never convinced me that we were destined to be married. But you…you just couldn't make it easy for me," Her voice hardened. "Annoying the girl you have a crush on is a very seven-year-old way of showing affection." She got up swiftly, crossing her arms.

"Well that's good, back at your house we were five. I'd say that two years is definite progress."

Lily's face steadily began to clash her hair.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about James! How in the hell am I supposed to respond to that?"

"You're right James!" He mimicked in a high-pitched voice. "A five year old wouldn't have gotten help for me, thank you so much!" James finished with a firm stare, shaking his head, which was much closer than it had been moments before.

"Yes, thank you James, for pretending to be kind so you can get close to me, only to revert back to being an arse-" Lily's speech was cut short when she noticed his mouth nearing hers for the second time in the hour. "-hole," she said faintly before closing her eyes and leaning into meet him in yet another searing kiss.

Her fingers were quickly lost in his hair, as his found their way to her back, holding her tightly without any mind of ever letting her go. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, sure that her knees would give out any moment.

It was only a matter of time before she found herself so wrapped up in him that she couldn't let go, but right now she did not want to think about that. James' grip on her became tighter as he felt his blood boil. Kissing her harder, he probed her lips apart with his tongue, never wanting the warm feeling of holding her to leave him. Lily let him explore her mouth as he lifted her off the floor.

Lily could not breathe, she could not think, she was fading into him slowly. _Do you want to do this?_ She rationed with herself. _Do you want to let go of Brandon completely? Do you want to give your heart out again? To him? The boy who you've hated for five years of your life? _

Lily pulled away suddenly, blushing furiously.

"Are we going to end up kissing every time we argue?" she asked quietly, a questioning look on her face.

"It's better than what you used to do to me by far."

Lily blushed _again_, thinking f the countless times she had slapped him. They were silent for a moment while they both tried to resist an urge to kiss again.

"I suppose we should go eat the cake then. It'll give me a chance to thank your mum again. She's loads better than mine."

He saw the troubled look on her face when she mentioned her mother, but not wanting to ruin the pleasant atmosphere merely smiled.

"I must confess though love," James said smugly, taking one of Lily's hands in his. "I'm not the greatest cook."

**A/N: Right then duckies, there it is, the third chappy. **

**It was going to be much much longer, but I decided against it…if you think that it's too small, please tell me so!**

**Also, I think that its time for me to thank some people…**

_**SweetSouthernGal-**_** You are my most supportive reviewer and I really really really appreciate your comments! Please continue to tell me when I make mistakes, some things go unnoticed and it's nice to have someone recognize them!**

_**JohnMayer1207-**_** Thanks so so so much for your comments…they make me all warm and fuzzy inside!**

_**cosmopolitan- **_**Tankas tankas girly, glad to know that I have some people wanting to read my fic!**

_**DarthRoden aka Carl-**_** Alright, you've got a deal! I'll check out your fics right now…if you reiveeeeeeiiiiwww…:)**

_**BrazilianPrincess**__**-**_** I know…who doesn't love James…sigh…Anywhoos, thanks for the review!**

_**iron woman**__**-**_** nice name…lol! Thank you very very very mucho for the comments!**

_**mysteriousblacksmith-**_** hmmm…yes…well….I love you anyways…thanks for the review Terr dahling!**

**And also, to the peeps who didn't review…and yet put me on their faves/alerts-**

**Thank you thank you thank you guys! (And when I say guys I mean **_Nekome Zryiah__potterpatrol__jamesgirl98__, and __xXljrulz-mooneyXx_

**If you reviewed you would make my day, really…so…erm…think about it?**

**Yeah?**

Please?

**And last but certainly not least…sorrybut!**

**She wrote most of this people!**

**Bet you didn't know that (despite the fact that I already said it…)!**

**Of course, I changed it up a bit, but here's your chappy Sophie!**

**Be happy!!**

**Thanks to everyone, honestly, you made me feel so much better with your reviews!!**

**I love you all individually, **

**Lexy**


	4. More Than You Bargained For

**A/N: WHOOHOO! Hello everyone, and welcome to numero cuatro! This chapter was again written by sorrybut…but then I re-wrote everything into my own words, and it was too short, so I added a scene or two. Anywhoos…onwards duckies, to the story! **

**More at the end…**

* * *

Flawless

Chapter Four: More Than You Bargained For

James took Lily's hand and they walked, swinging their intertwined fingers back and forth, and for some reason she wasn't sure of yet, Lily didn't mind it. The jaunty movement was a nice contrast to the dark mood of the day.

"Just through this door to the right," They had reached a large oak door that had been intricately carved. He pushed it open, revealing a vast garden with a flagstone path that veered off to the left. The path gave way to an alcove, framed with weeping willows, and gave the illusion that you were actually in someone's tiny, beautiful private garden.

There was a wicker table set for three, and on it sat the messiest cake Lily had ever seen.

"Come, come, I'm not sure how eager I am to taste James' baking, but I really would like to get to know you," Kate spoke enthusiastically from her chair, gesturing to the two empty ones.

"Mum!" James cried indignantly, "I put my heart and soul into that cake! What happened to the nice mother who loved each and every one of my creations?"

"Yes, well, I'll try it and smile." She leaned over to whisper loudly in Lily's ear. "But if you think that icing is disastrous you should have seen the kitchen!"

The red head smiled, laughing at the violated look on her new friend's face.

"Really Lils, my own mum!" He shook his head with mock disappointment. "People these days..."

The cake was cut and passed around. James started straight into his piece as Lily took a tentative bite. It tasted fine, but the gooey consistency left something to be desired. Mrs. Potter put her fork down and smiled,

"Sirius comes back from Grimauld tomorrow, he had a bit of unfinished business with his brother, perhaps we should save some for him."

James would have replied, but it looked as though his mouth had been glued shut by the frosting, instead he nodded, looking rather forlorn. Lily noticed this and said,

"Oh, but it's the thought that counts. Really you've done too much already. Mrs. Potter I really cannot thank you enough for healing my…erm…bruises."

"It's Kate to you dear, and really, I'm glad I could help. James tells me you're quite a student." She said kindly, making small talk.

Lily looked at James, a quizzical expression on her face. He jumped in, determined not to let the conversation fall flat.

"I just told her how good you are at Potions…I mean, The Slug is always talking about how wonderful you are…I just passed it on."

"No doubt you're a member of Horace's 'Slug Club'?"

"I was at the beginning, but I've avoiding them lately…" Lily trailed off shamefully.

"I had him when he was just starting out. Old Sluggy was probably only twenty years old. Anyways he'd have his little parties and he'd invite me every time. I think I only went twice though," The older woman looked thoughtful for a moment. "Once because there was going to be a famous seer, I was crazy about crystal balling. The second time James' father asked me to go with him," She paused again, smiling lovingly at her son. "He still doesn't know that I was invited in the first place," She laughed now, a faraway look in her pale blue eyes, a feature Lily had noticed straight away because of how different they were from James' murky hazel ones. "Relationships come out of the strangest places, you know?"

James smiled a secret smile at his flower before replying, "Yeah, take Peter for example. I rescued him from Snape who was about to hex him to oblivion and back. Somehow he managed to stick with us."

"Or my friend Alice," Lily turned to Kate, a smile spreading across her face, "She defended me from your son that first day on the platform."

"Oh, really, what did little Jamie do?"

"Oh, I don't remember exactly, something to do with my hair and how he was so _sure_ that I had a temper, but he wouldn't mind, we could get married anyways." Lily smirked.

"James! Proposing marriage at such a young age, at least Sirius only went for the physical side. I tried teaching him to only date girls he really _knew_…but it all goes in one ear and out the other." Kate sighed, smirking at her son as well. She threw her hands into the air. "But what can a mother do?"

"I know, I know, Sirius is a tough one, but James here ended up okay." Lily reached over, patting him on the knee. "Absolutely infuriating at times, but he's grown up a bit. At least that's what I've heard."

James was so happy that Lily and his mum were getting along so well that he was scarcely listening to what the two women were saying; but Lily touching him (voluntarily nonetheless!) was a good sign, right? He glanced down at her hand, just above his knee and caught a glimpse of the time.

"It's nearly two o'clock you know." He spoke casually.

Lily jumped up.

"My parents were supposed to check in with me at half past one, just to make sure I'm still alive and all. I'm really sorry but I ought to head back and call them…make sure that they haven't panicked."

_Not that they would. _

"Alright, but we must meet again some time, it's been wonderful finally meeting you!" Kate gushed, standing as James did the same.

Again a question clouded Lily's face but she remembered her manners.

"Right, thank you so much, it's been a pleasure."

The two teens walked to the car in satisfied silence. As they began to fly, James turned to her abruptly and asked,

"Do you really think that I've matured?"

"Well, you left when I asked you to at the party, that was a definite improvement."

"Yeah, I wish I'd stayed though,"

"Me too, then I wouldn't have had to eat that cake!" Lily teased, nudging James slightly with her elbow.

"Excuse you! I thought that it tasted quite nice!" He said, leaning over to push her back lightly with his shoulder.

"Oh do you? Well I suppose that makes sense, you _did_ look like you were enjoying having your mouth glued shut. I know I did."

"You'll miss me when I go."

"Maybe, maybe not. My hair definitely won't. I think you can permanently damage hair by changing its color too many times."

"I highly doubt that Lily-Bean, and besides, Sirius was usually the one who like doing that." James defended himself.

"Poor Siri…always taking the blame. Don't you ever take responsibility for anything?"

"I try to avoid it, unless it has to do with Quidditch."

Lily shot a sideways glance at him. The midday sun was flooding the car, and it lit up James' silhouette. He turned his head, feeling her eyes on him. Lily blushed as their eyes met, and James' familiar easy smile appeared on his face. They didn't break the gaze until they both realized at the same time that James was supposed to be driving a car.

A flying car.

James was sure that he got whip-flash from turning his head so suddenly, but as he felt a whooshing feeling in his abdomen-the feeling you get when you're free falling-he did not regret it. James pressed his foot into the pedal as he twisted the steering wheel dramatically. Lily let out a yelp, clutching onto the dashboard as she started to hyperventilate.

James finally got the car in control, thanking Merlin that they were nearly to her house anyways.

As they landed with a slight bump, James pressed the button and they appeared on the street.

Laughing slightly, Lily got out shakily.

"That was quite a ride." She commented as James walked around to meet her. James chuckled as well, taking her hand.

"I hope that you can forgive me for that one." He said charmingly.

"I may be able to find a way." Lily smiled.

"Good," James said, his smile becoming broader. "Would you like to have another argument?"

Lily tilted her head, smirking up at him.

"The three pound or the five?"

"What?"

"Sorry, Monty Python sketch." Lily laughed at herself.

"Thanks for completely ruining the moment."

"I did not." Lily took a step closer to the boy.

"Did too," James inched near her as well.

"Did not," Lily said in a softer voice.

"Did too…" James said with a sing-song swagger, capturing her lips with his only to be interrupted by a loud shout.

"Lily! What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

* * *

**A/N: My fist cliffy…excellent! I admit, I thought that this chapter was going to be longer, but…well…eh. Don't worry however; the next chapter (already written completely by me) is, like, twice the size. **

**That could be bad, or that could be good.**

** Up to you. **

**Also, I got so so SO many reviews last chapter! **

**Yay! **

**Now that the alerts are working again (thank **_**god**_**) I'm hoping for even more!!**

**R and R peeps, and I'll see you next week!!**


	5. All Too Familiar

Flawless

Chapter Five: All Too Familiar

James and Lily jumped away from each other as though shocked with an electrical wire.

"B-Brandon," Lily choked out, her voice hoarse. "What are you doing here?"

Brandon was glaring at the pair, a fire burning in his eyes. Lily wanted to look at James, to tell him not to do anything, but she couldn't break the gaze. Feeling sick all of a sudden, she trembled as he took a step towards them.

"I swear to god Harper, if you take one more step-" James barked. He let go of Lily's hand, reaching for his wand. Brandon already had his out, and he pointed it at James as he shifter his glare to focus solely on the boy. Lily's eyes darted between the two; she was blinking furiously, not crying, not crying, _not crying_."Put the wand away Brandon."

"What? Do you think that I'm not going to fight you Potter?"

"Put the wand away," James' voice was even and strong. "You don't want to get picked up by the ministry for underage magic." Lily's hear rate calmed for just a second as Brandon put his wand away. Then, he lunged at James, causing her to let out an involuntary shriek.

"Shut up bitch!" At that James' fist connected with Brandon's jaw. Tears filled the boy's eyes as he stumbled backwards only to step forward and punch James in the gut. Taking advantage of Brendan's bending over James kneed him in the groin. Brandon fell over, his eyes widening.

Lily gasped, she had never seen him like this, so vulnerable. Brandon's chocolate eyes met her emerald ones, silently pleading, and her face was unreadable as she held the solemn stare. James was glaring at him with a disgusted look on his face. Brandon curled on his side, face pressed to the ground.

James glanced at Lily for the first time, noticing the strange look on her face. He let out a strangled sigh and looked at Brandon, "You can go now," James said slowly, still glaring at the boy. Brandon stood, trying to gather all of the dignity that he still had.

He brushed the gravel off his shirt and looked furiously at James, "This isn't over." He shot a menacing glance at Lily, then turned around and stomped down the street, his hands in his pockets.

James and Lily stood, staring after Brandon's retreating back.

"Lils," James turned to Lily. He began to continue, but Lily slapped him across the chest.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" she screamed hair flying everywhere.

"What?" James cried, confused beyond belief. "Are you seriously screaming at me right now?!"

His voice began to rise, matching Lily's volume. "You fought him James!" You bloody made him cry!" she argued.

"Well Jesus Lily, he fucking tried to hit me, what was I supposed to do, play dead?" James asked incredulously, gesticulating wildly. Lily's eyes were beginning to water again.

"I dunno," she said quietly. "It's just… when you get like that… I mean, like really angry, it scares me. And I know it sounds stupid, but I hate it… I just… I hate it."

James blinked, letting her words sink in. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair.

"It won't happen again," he promised, his arms enveloping her in a hug. She nestled comfortably into his chest.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Okay," he repeated cradling her closer. "I'm sorry Lils, you know that right? I never want to scare you. Ever. I just want to make you happy," he mumbled sincerely into her ear.

Lily could feel herself tearing up again. Holding onto him tighter, she buried her face into his neck.

"Thanks," she said her breath tickling his throat. They stood like that for a few more moments, until they were interrupted by a barking dog. Lily realized that she had come home fore a reason and slowly pulled away.

"I have to call my parents," she said reluctantly. James nodded, letting go of her. He took her hands in his, resting his forehead on hers.

"I'll see you soon?" he asked locking eyes with her. Lily smiled, letting his warm breath wash over her.

"Soon," Lily replied, desperately not wanting to be alone.

"Okay, soon" He let go of her hands and kissed her hair gently. James turned, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walked over to his car. Lily watched him wave as he got out his keys, grinning at her. Laughing softly she waved back at him. He got into the car, the roaring engine noisy in her quiet neighborhood. Lily walked up the stairs leading to her house, pausing at the door. She slowly turned around, almost expecting to see James standing behind her; but by the time she looked for the car it was gone, probably in the air.

She ran back to her front lawn, peering upwards hoping to get a glimpse of it. . The sky was practically spotless, no more than one cloud dotting it. Lily sighed, heading back to her house. She glanced up one more time before turning to the door, just in time to see a red rose floating down from what seemed to be nothing. She reached into the air poised to catch the flower.

Lily watched in a daze as it slowly spiraled into her hand. A smile was now tattooed onto Lily Evans' face as she gazed into it amorously. She walked to her door again still staring at the rose. Lily opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked.

"Hello?" she called, walking farther into the house.

"Finally," came a reply. Lily heaved a sigh of relief.

"Where are you Pet?" Lily asked loudly trying to locate her sister.

"Kitchen." Lily lazily walked into the room.

"When did you get here?" she asked, spotting her sister.

Petunia Evans was the complete opposite from Lily. With her blonde hair and startlingly blue eyes, she was a beauty for sure, but there was an air of bitterness around her.

"Three hours ago; you should be thanking me you know." Pet replied, glaring at Lily from the stove.

"Why?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mum and dad called." She turned to stir something that was boiling in a pot. "But I saved you, said that you were in the shower and that you'd call them back."

"Thank you, thank you." Lily said appreciatively. She fetched a vase from a cabinet and filled it with water, putting the rose in it. She cocked her head, smiling hazily. Petunia sighed loudly, shaking Lily out of her trance-like state.

"Been with that boy again? What was his name, Bernard?"

Lily smirked at her, putting the vase on one of the shiny counter tops.

"_Brandon_," Lily began, stressing the name, "and I are over."

"So where'd you get the rose from?" Petunia asked, scrunching up her nose.

"From someone other than Brandon!" Lily smiled secretively.

"Really? Who?" Petunia's face broke into a smile. "Tell me, tell me!" She exclaimed, pulling out a chair for Lily and herself.

"I don't know…" Lily trailed off.

"Lily, please!" Petunia stuck out her bottom lip, rounding her eyes.

Giggling, Lily sat down across from her sister. Moments like these, when the two girls could act like friends, gossiping together without thinking or worrying were rare.

"Well, I've mentioned him before, but I never said anything good about him…" Lily's voice softened as she fiddled with her fingers. She didn't know how to begin.

_What are we, James and I? Are we just friends?_

"I don't know how to explain it-"

"Just get on with it!" Petunia pressed, her eyes eager. Lily laughed again, surprised by her sister's nosiness.

"When did you get so nosy Petty?"

"I've told you a million times, do not call me that!" The younger sister said, flipping her hair back. Lily laughed again, trying to change the subject.

"So, did mum say when they were-"

"LILY!! Please just tell me!" Petunia begged.

Lily sighed, finding no other way around it. She ran a hand through her hair, looking for a way to explain James.

"Right, so-" She was cut off by the shrill ring of the phone.

"Dammit!" Pet said, tired of the interruptions. Laughing, Lily got up, sauntering to the telephone.

"Hello?" She asked into the receiver.

"Lily darling, it is _so_ good to talk to you!"

"Mum." Lily said, a tight smile appearing on her face.

"How are you dovie? Was the party fabulous? How many people were there?" He mother's voice was high, and Lily could practically see her fixing her hair in the mirror as she spoke.

"I'm fine mum, the party was okay, and there were more people than I wanted." Lily said, thinking of one person in particular.

"That's terrif love! Now listen, your father and I are going SCUBA-diving, so I really must leave but-" Her mum cut off, a muffled noise coming from her end. Lily waited, rolling her eyes as Petunia giggled. "Lily? Listen dear, I've got to dash, I'll talk to you in a couple days." Elizabeth Evans rushed.

"But-" Lily gaped, her eyes wide. "Aren't you coming back today?" There was silence on the other end. "Hello, mum?" Lily asked, trying to listen for the tiniest sound. Sighing, she hung up the phone, coming to the sad realization that she was talking to herself.

----:::::----

Lily and Petunia finally retired to their rooms at one o'clock in the morning. After the call with their mother, the two had spent the rest of the night being girls. For the first time in a very long time, they had acted like real sisters. There had been friction between them of course, but during the summer the two girls had gone their separate ways, it had never exploded into anything.

Petunia had made the dinner, and Lily, who ate as much as she could what with the cake still in her stomach, finished by making the desert.

The girls had talked for the rest of the night, Lily telling Petunia about her day with James, and Petunia explaining her latest breakup.

It was out of the ordinary, and gaggingly corny, but Lily was grateful for it. Perhaps if she fell asleep with the pleasant thoughts in her head, she wouldn't have nightmares about the events that had happened earlier that day.

* * *

**A/N: So, I know that I said that this chapter was going to be really long, but when I was re-reading this, I realized that not much actually happened in this…but…whatever. Lily was very bi-polar isn't she? Well, that's just because her nervous system is on the brink because of everything that's happening…just in case anyone else was furrowing their brow because of her neurotic behavior. ANNDD…my beta was confused about this at first...James drops the flower FROM THE CAR. He doesn't use magic, since he's only sixteen and that would be illegal…**

**Next chapter has A LOT if action and stuff…and it's, like, 26 pages and I'm not even done! But that's handwritten, not typed. It should be up soon, since my beta is pushing me to post faster, with longer chapters…so…**

**So, for next chapter, I'm going to do a little challenge/dedication thing. The 50, 51, 55, and 57 (though that's pushing it) reviewers will get chapters dedicated to them! But only if you post the words 'I read the a/n' in your review. I want to see how many people actually read these things. Especially long ones like this. **

**Read and review!!**

**Oh, and yes, I did make up the word gaggingly. **

**And proud of it.**


	6. Fall From Paradise

**A/N: AAHHHH!! ATTACK OF THE LONG CHAPTER!! Hem hem, sorry, more at bottom…**

* * *

Flawless

Chapter Six: Fall From Paradise

It was around three o'clock in the morning when Lily woke suddenly. She'd heard a rustling noise coming from somewhere outside her room. She grabbed her wand as she cautiously crept out of bed. Tip-toeing down the hallway, she stopped in her kitchen, hearing more unnerving sounds. Lily's pulse sped up, her heart hammering. She switched in the light, flooding the room with a yellow glow. She stood still, her eyes wide.

Lily was breathing shallowly, trying hard to stop her legs from shaking. Getting a strange feeling, she whipped around to face the gleaming windows. Her eyes glazed over them, trying to detect movement, but it was pitch black outside. Not able to shake the feeling, Lily slowly ambled to the front door, leaning her back on it.

_I am not hallucinating. _She thought to herself. Lily closed her eyes, collecting her thoughts. Suddenly, a loud _pop!_ was heard, making Lily jump. She turned; her wand in front of her. _Just do it!_ She told herself, trying to build her confidence. _Just open the door and see who it is! God dammit Lily, don't be so weak! _She took a deep breath, bracing herself and trying to cool her nerves.

Lily gulped, taking one more minute to calm herself.

_Now or_ _never_.

She gripped the doorknob, the cool metal sending a tingling sensation through her arm. Slowly, she twisted it, feeling nauseas. Lily swung the door open quickly, a swig of Gryffindor courage running through her veins. Lily sighed, recognizing the wizard standing in front of her.

"Brandon!" She exclaimed, letting her wand arm swing down. "What the bloody hell are you doing here; it's the middle of the night!" She reprehended. Lily crossed her arms, setting her jaw.

"'Lo Lily, nice night isn't it?" An eerie grin was plastered on Brandon's face, his black robes billowing in the light summer night's breeze. A tremor ran through Lily's body and she suddenly felt quite self conscious, more than aware that she was wearing merely a tank-top and boxers. He tried to push past her, his wand held in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again, her voice low. Lily's fear was beginning to be replaced with anger. How _dare_ he show up after yesterday?

"I was strolling along with me friends and we decided to pay you a little visit." Brandon's smile was still evident, a strange glint in his eyes. Lily swallowed loudly; his friends weren't exactly the nicest people.

"What friends?" She asked, peering around him. "No one else is here Brandon." Lily said matter-of-factly. The dark street was barren except for the few cars that dotted the street.

_Something isn't right._

Lily stepped outside, closing the door behind her. Pushing past Brandon, she went down the stairs, walking into the middle of the street. Lily took a deep breath, the moist summer air filling her lungs. Something clicked in her mind as she looked out around the street. It was oddly…dark.

"Brandon, where happened to all the street lamps?" She whipped around to talk to the boy. "Brandon?" There was no one at the stoop anymore, but Lily could see an unnatural green glow above the roof of her house. She stumbled backwards, trying to get a better look at whatever was on the top of the house. The gravel stuck to her feet as Lily realized that she has not put any shoes on. She lifted a foot, brushing the sharp points of the rocks off of it. Lily backed up further, her eyes going wide as she saw what the glow was coming from.

The dark mark was above her house.

_Shit._

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. _

Lily's mind went blank for a moment, her body rigid. She shook herself out of her reverie quickly, her brain still on overload.

_Petunia!_

_Shit!_

Lily ran back into the house at top speed, tearing through the living room. She sprinted through the hallway, skidding to a halt in front of Petunia's room.

_Shit._

_Petunia._

Without thinking, Lily swung the door open and dashed into the room.

"Pet!" She yelped, jumping onto the lumpy bed. As she landed, a muffled 'oof!' was heard.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Lily?" A blonde headed girl emerged from underneath the plentiful blankets. Lily attacked her sister with a hug, knocking her over.

"Oh Pet, I was so so so worried-the mark is here-and-"Lily stopped suddenly in the middle of her rant. "You have to go, we need to get out, Brandon said-"

"Lily, what are you talking about?!" Petunia was utterly confused now, looking at her sister's frightened face with wide blue eyes. Lily got off the bed, tugging Petunia off as well.

"Look, I don't know who, but someone is going to come here, we need to leave before-" Lily cut off, a loud knock coming from the door. Lily paled, digging her nails into Petunia's arm. "Hide." She whispered coarsely, pushing her little sister slightly.

"What-" Petunia began to ask as she stumbled.

"I'll explain later, but we have to live if there's going to be a later, alright Petunia?" Lily's emerald eyes bore into Petunia's icy ones. The younger girl nodded silently. "Good." Lily said shortly, taking Petunia's hand in hers and dragging her towards the closet. "Please stay in here Pet, don't make any noise, I'll try to hold them off, but I don't know how long…just, stay here, yeah?" Lily was biting her lip, trying her hardest not to panic in front of her little sister. "Be careful!" Lily enveloped her in a crushing hug before she closed the closet door and went to find Brandon.

As she got to the living room however, Lily stopped abruptly.

"Hello Lily."

Lily knew that cool sneer from anywhere. Gripping her wand, she turned cautiously.

"Lucious." Lily hid her fear as she came face to face with Lucius Malfoy a boy she had gone to school with. He had graduated when she was in fourth year, but he had spent those four years terrorizing Lily to a pulp. "What are you doing in my house?" She asked firmly, holding her wand so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

"A little birdie told me that you needed to learn a lesson so I just…stopped by…" He said smugly, spinning his wand between his fingers.

"You know, if you had any manners, you wouldn't come calling at three o'clock in the morning. Didn't your parents teach you anything?" Lily snapped rudely at the Death Eater in front of her. Lucius' eyes iced over as he pointed his wand at the girl.

"Yes, well, they did teach me some things…"

Lily's eyes widened and she had no time to raise her wand as a red jet of light sped towards her. It met her shoulder and Lily crumpled to the ground. She let out a startled gasp as pain enveloped her, sending her mind into a frenzy.

"Stupefy!" A voice yelled, coming from the doorway.

Malfoy fell, his eyes closing. The distraction gave Lily a chance to stand, getting a hold of herself. Suddenly, an arm was around her neck, cutting off her air supply.

"Move and I'll kill the mudblood." Brandon called out to the mysterious figure, sounding frantic. Without Malfoy backing him up, he was desperate.

"I would think twice about that." The deep voice boomed. Lily, gasping for breath, tried to see his face, but the lights were still off. With a flick of his wand, the man stunned Brandon as well, letting Lily break free of his harsh grasp. She stumbled for a moment, still in shock, not believing what happened. The man moved from the door, cautiously walking towards Lily. She turned sharply, picking up her wand and facing the stranger.

"Relax-I'm an Auror, I won't hurt you." He defended himself, putting out his hands. Lily narrowed her eyes at him, not sure whether to trust him or not. She lowered her wand slightly, trying to make out the stranger's face.

"How can you prove that?" She asked suspiciously. The man swished his wand, illuminating the room. Lily could now see him clearly, and a sense of familiarity raced through her body. The man was in his late fifties, give or take a few years, his messy black hair speckled with grey. His stance was sturdy, and the glasses placed on the bridge of his nose were gleaming; hazel eyes peaking from under them.

"You see this sign; it qualifies me as an Auror trainer." He pointed to an insignia on his chest. Lily nodded, believing him. _An Auror trainer?_ She thought, her mind fizzing.

"Is there anyone else in the house? Your parents?" He asked, pocketing his wand.

"My sister. I told her to hide; I didn't know what was happening, what was going to happen…" Lily trailed off, her nerves still shaken.

"If you go get her, I can get some more Aurors; I'll need to contact Dumbledore about this one…" His voice faded, his attention on Brandon's sprawled body. "He's a student isn't he?"

Numbly, Lily nodded, her eyes drawn to Brandon as well.

"I'll-" Lily paused, surprised to find how dry her throat was. She tried again, "I'll go get her." She shakily made her way to Petunia's room, her wand in front of her. After all of the events of the day, Lily figured that she had a right to be on edge. Opening the door to the room Lily looked in cautiously. Clothing littered the floor, and Lily tripped over a shoe as she made her way to the closet. As she fell, causing a slight booming noise, Lily heard a small gasp come from the space. "Pet?" Lily called softly as she got to her feet again. "It's just me," She opened the closet door, light filling the darkened box.

"Lily?" Petunia was curled in the corner of her hiding spot, tears streaming down her face. Lily kneeled down next to her, nodding her head.

"Yeah, it's okay." She stroked Petunia's hair, comforting the younger girls.

"Oh Lils, I was so scared, I heard shouts, and-" Petunia hiccupped, trying to breath calmly.

"It's alright now; the Aurors are here…we'll be fine." Lily said in a soothing voice. "C'mon, we should get out of this closet, eh?" She got up, pulling Petunia up as well. Lily took her sister's hand in hers, giving it a small squeeze. As they walked into the living room, the two were met by three Aurors.

"And you would be…?" A short, gruff looking man barked at Lily, his mangled features upset.

"Lily Evans." She replied, not intimidated by the wizard.

"Hmm…" The man huffed; turning back to the Auror who saved had Lily. "Now we know who she is. You're too polite to be an Auror Potter." Lily's heart jumped at the name as something in her head clicked.

_That's why he looked so familiar. _

Petunia shot her a look, eyebrows raised. As Lily shrugged as a reply, the older Potter laughed.

"Whatever you say, Mad-Eye."

_Mad-Eye, Mad-Eye, Frank mentioned him before…Mad-Eye Moody right? _

The third Auror turned to her, a bit more urgent than the other two it seemed; and he had reason to, it _was_ four o'clock in the morning after all.

"You two are alone here?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes sir." Lily responded promptly. "Is that a problem?" The Auror looked back at Mad-Eye and Mr. Potter, exchanging concerned looks.

"We're not sure if it's entirely safe for you to stay here." He said.

"What!?" Petunia exclaimed, making her presence known.

"Our parents are supposed to be home any day now." Lily supplied, not liking the way the conversation was going.

"Yes, well…in the meantime…"

"Don't be a nancy Dawlish-we need you two to stay away from your house." Mad-Eye cut in bluntly.

"But-" Lily stammered, shocked. "But why?"

"You can't be sure that that boy only told Mister Malfoy," Mr. Potter started. "He probably told a whole group of them." Lily took a deep breath, thinking that he was more than likely right.

"Do you-" Lily's voice cracked as she tried to repress her tears. "Do you think that-that he, Brandon I mean, do you think that he was-is-a Death Eater?" Her voice still wobbled as her hands began to shake.

"There wasn't a mark, so technically he wasn't, but he wanted in. He took 'em here to impress them, attacking a muggle-born would have guaranteed him a spot." Moody said. Lily swallowed hard, trying to steady herself.

"So where do you want us to go?" She asked, trying to steer away from the other subject. The men exchanged looks, this time mostly directed at Mr. Potter.

"Since we need you out of here right now, you would stay at my house, just temporarily." The hazel-eyed man said. Before Lily could say anything, he continued. "I have a son who's around your age, so it wouldn't be completely unpleasant for you…"He ran a hand through his hair, reminding Lily of James yet again.

"Oh we know." Petunia muttered under her breath. Lily's eyes widened as she elbowed her sister.

"What was that?" Dawlish asked.

"What if our parents come home and we're not here?" Petunia covered cleverly.

"We'll contact your parents for you." Replied the Auror.

"Okay," Lily said. "Shall we get our things?" Petunia sharply turned her head to Lily, an incredulous look on her face. Dawlish nodded as Lily grabbed Petunia's hand, heading back towards their rooms. Lily pulled Pet into her room, closing the door behind her. Getting out a small suitcase, Lily piled clothes into it.

"Are you mad!? Lily, I don't want to leave! What about Mum and Dad?!" She cried, watching Lily pack her things in a hurry.

"They'll be able to find us Pet, besides, if we leave now we can get to sleep earlier."

"You just want to go to his house again." Petunia smirked. When Lily didn't retort, Petunia let out a yelp. "You little-GRRR! I am going to pack my things." She left in a huff, muttering, "Always gets her way, even when bad things happen, unbelievable…!"

:::::::------:::::::------:::::::

As Lily stood in front of the Potter Manor, for the second time in two days, she decided that Apparation was certainly _not_ her choice of transportation. Petunia and her were standing next to Mr. Potter, who was disarming the alarms and charms that were out around the mansion.

"Right then, in we go." He opened the door, leading the girls into his home. He flicked his wand and the lights came on in the foyer. The two followed after him; Petunia looking around in awe.

"Wow." She whispered. "This place is huge."

"I know," Lily agreed, taking it in. She had only seen a small fraction of the manor earlier, and she hadn't really been paying attention to the décor then anyhow. Above their heads hung a glittering chandelier; the tiny crystals tinkling slightly. Directly in front of them there was a grand staircase, leading up, and up, and _up_.

_Holy shit._

Mr. Potter stopped walking, turning to face the two sisters. "My wife and I sleep in the North Wing, as does my son. It may be safest for you to reside there."

Petunia nodded meekly as Lily stepped forward.

"Thank you for letting us stay here. I don't know where else we could go…but our parents will be worried if they find us missing, do you have a telephone we could use tomorrow?"

"Will mummy be mad?" Petunia asked sleepily before Mr. Potter could answer, sounding just like and eight year old.

Lily hugged her sister, "No, she'll just extend her holiday. Don't worry."

Mr. Potter cut in gruffly, "Well, we have one in the kitchen, but I'm not sure if it works…I can show you if you want." He made a right turn into a long hallway. As the group approached the room, Lily was sure that she heard voices. She looked around quizzically, a wave of relief washing over her as she saw that Mr. Potter had heard them as well.

_At least I don't need to worry about hearing voices._

Mr. Potter got out his wand, pressing a finger to his lips to indicate for them to be quiet. Lily nodded, passing the gesture to her sister. His wand held in front, Mr. Potter steeped into the room, dropping his hand as he saw the identities of the people. Kate and James sat at the island, clad in pajamas and eating ice cream.

"Merlin Kate, you scared me!" Mr. Potter sighed. The woman looked up, startled.

"Oh, Mark, you're home! I was so worried, an attack in the middle of the night? And-" Kate rushed to her husband's side, stopping suddenly as she saw the two girls behind him. "Lily?" Confusion clouded her face as she looked from Lily to Mark. "Did you-were you-what happened?" She asked. James got up as well, walking to Lily.

"What happened?" He asked lowly into her ear. Lily shook her head.

"These two were attacked." Mr. Potter said gruffly. Kate gasped as James rolled his eyes.

"Death Eaters, amateurs thankfully, came to their house." Mark further explained. James' brow furrowed.

"Death Eaters?" Lily nodded, biting her lip. "Who? How would they know where you live?" He asked, Lily's eyes watered and she brought her hands up to her face. James wrapped his arms around her, not minding the fact that there were three other people in the room. He kissed her forehead and rested his chin on the top of her head. Lily hiccupped as she wrapped her arms around his neck, nestling into him.

"Brandon." Petunia spoke up. James looked at her, just noticing the younger girl.

"Who're you?" He asked rudely. Lily stepped out of James' embrace, wiping her eyes.

"This is Petunia, remember, I was telling you about her." She said, smiling slightly. James nodded and directed his attention back on Lily.

"Brandon attacked you?" He questioned, his voice hoarse. Lily lowered her head, fiddling with her fingers.

"Yeah," She said in a small voice.

"Do you know him James?" Mark Potter asked, narrowing his eyes. "You shouldn't be hanging around with people like that."

"I _don't_ hang around with people like that." James said defensively.

"He-he is-_was_-my boyfriend," Lily admitted. "But I never knew that he was-he was a-"

"It's alright dear. We know that it's not your fault." Kate interrupted, patting Lily's hand. "You two look terribly tired, we can discuss this in the morning, right?" She suggested exuberantly. "James, why don't you show them to their rooms." James nodded, taking Lily's hand and tugging on it gently.

"Come on then you two."

Petunia followed after them, yawning widely. James picked up their bags, walking up the stairs.

"My bedroom-" James said, stopping at the first floor, "is down here and to the right, so are yours. My parents' room is down to the left." He explained before turning down the hallway. "Do you two want to share? We have enough rooms for separate ones." Lily and Petunia looked at each other.

"Erm, I don't mind. I suppose we'll share tonight." Lily said, wanting nothing more than to sleep. James nodded, pushing open a door. Inside there were two beds, both bigger than Lily's and Petunia's regular ones combined.

"Wow." Petunia muttered again.

"Thank you James." Lily said, turning towards the boy.

"Anytime Flower," He handed their bags back and Petunia immediately ran in, closing the door right in Lily's face. Chuckling bitterly, she focused back on James.

"Goodnight Potter," She smiled at him. Getting on her tip-toes, Lily kissed his cheek. "See you in the morning." She went into the room, leaving James smiling like the idiot he was.

* * *

**Told you guys that it was going to be loooong! 3, 300 words give or take. I like the length though…tell me if you disagree. Lots of stuff happened in that didn't it? Can you say 'PLOT-TWIST'? I swear though, it will stay all nice and good, the plot will not just suddenly fall flat…and Sirius is coming up soon, which is something everyone should look forward to…right? And about the review thing…I'm happy to say that mostly everyone DOES read the A/Ns…go figure…anyways, the people who get chappies are…**

_An Aspiring Author_

**and**

_4ever4given_

**The 50 and 55 reviewers did _not_ leave in an 'I read the a/n' thing, so…they're out…sorry peeps! Anyways, leave in a review or in a PM if you want a dedication in a specific chapter, or just the ones that are coming up next. If that makes sense… **

**Last but least, thanks to sorrybut for editing, and giving me the name for the chapter…going to buy Chelsea (by Stefy I think she said) as I type!**

**I love you all,**

**Lexy**


	7. White Houses

Flawless 

Chapter Seven: White Houses 

**Dedicated to Rebay,_ Queen_ of the Jono (than) s.**

Lily woke up the next morning to the absolutely _lovely_ sounds coming from her sister's mouth. She groggily sat up, checking the watch on her wrist, which read ten o'clock. She didn't bother waking up Petunia, quietly rummaging through her trunk. She gathered clothes and headed out the door, ready to take a shower. 

And then she remembered that she had no idea where any of the bathrooms were. 

_Hmmm…well, okay then._

Lily bit her lip; should she risk getting lost? No, that was a silly option; surely she would be able to find her way back. 

_Well, maybe James will show me later and I could-_

James! Yes, she could ask James now! 

She turned down the hall, going to his room. Lily put a hand on the doorknob, knocking lightly. 

"James?" She called, waiting for a reply. After a minute of silence, she knocked again. "James? It's Lily, can I come in?" She cautiously opened the door. James was still asleep, stomach side down. His mouth was open and loud snores were coming from his mouth. Lily debated leaving and waiting until he was awake; but since she had no idea when that would be—and since she didn't even know how to get back downstairs, Lily decided that she would stay. 

_Might as well…_She thought as she stealthily moved to his bed. 

"Erm, James?" Lily whispered. "James, wake up!" She tapped him on the back, suddenly realizing that he didn't have a shirt on. James gave a loud snore, turning his head. "James." She tried again, tapping him harder. 

"Go 'way mum. Gimme five more minutes." He rolled onto his back, giving Lily a grand view of his chest…and his gorgeous _fan-fucking-tastic _abs…and… 

Lily shook her head, blushing at her thoughts. She straightened up, her hands on her hips. 

"James Potter! I am not your mother!" Lily shrieked, forgetting to be quiet. James woke up suddenly, yawning. 

"Lily?" He asked, his hair even messier than usual. "What are you doing here?" His voice was hoarse as he sat up; apparently his nakedness was not bothering him _half_ as much as it was affecting her. 

"Erm, good morning," She said, feeling strangely gauche. 

"Morning," James smiled as he looked around the room. "What time is it?" 

"Ten." Lily said, swallowing nervously. "Um, I wanted to take a shower, but I don't really know-" 

"Where it is." James finished for her. 

"Yeah," Lily smiled. 

_Eyes on his face, eyes on his face… _

"Well, I can show you." James kicked the covers back as Lily gave a sigh of relief, seeing that he was indeed wearing pants. James got up and Lily followed him out of the room. 

"So Sirius comes back today?" She asked, trying to keep up with his long strides. 

"Yeah," James nodded, making a right at the end of the hall. "He had to get some things from his house, money and whatnot. We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow by the way; I suppose that you're coming with us as well." He smirked at her, turning yet again. 

"I don't know how I'm going to find my way around this place," Lily muttered, making a mental map of the mansion. 

"You'll get used to it." James stopped in front of a door. "Here is one of the bathrooms, there are five on this floor." 

"And this is the closest one to the rooms?" Lily asked incredulously. James' smirk reappeared. It never dissapeared! 

"No, but I got extra time to talk to you." 

"James Potter!" That was very mean of you! I really had to use the loo!" She hit him on the arm lightly. 

"I had to do what I had to do." James said jokingly. Lily stood her ground, eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry Lils," James sighed. He took her hands off of her hips, swinging them in his own. "I'll wait for you and we'll go to breakfast, okay?" He asked. Lily sighed as well, nodding nonetheless. 

"Fine." She said grumpily. 

"Fine, I'll be in my room." He turned, walking back down the hall. Lily smiled to herself; maybe staying wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. 

::::: 

:: 

Lily got out of the shower feeling refreshed. Wrapping a towel around herself, she turned to face a misty mirror. Lily trailed her finger around it creating twirling lines on her reflection. Lily looked up, meeting her eyes. She took a deep breath, her lungs filling with steam. Her gaze traveled to her hair, dark and heavy from the water. It was beginning to frizz already, Lily noticed, trying to pat it down with a hand. She gripped the sink, feeling overwhelmingly dizzy all of a sudden. Blinking furiously, she tried to calm her breathing. 

_Calm down Lily, calm down. Breathe._

Her eyes started to water and tears stained her face. Lily's body was shaking dangerously and her sight was going out of focus. She held onto the sink harder, trying to keep her balance. Lily wobbled to the wall, sliding down it. She lowered her head into her hands, sobs racking her body harshly. Lily sat like that, her head in her hands, crouched in a corner of a bathroom, for another good ten minutes; listening to her cries. She finally got up, dragging on clothes and masking her blotchy face. Lily looked in the mirror again, bracing herself for another break down. 

_It's not my fault that he's gone bad. It's not my fault._ **_You could have stopped him if you were a better person, a better girlfriend, you could have prevented it…but now it's too late. _**

Lily argued with herself, still staring into the mirror. 

"It's not my fault." She said bitterly to her reflection. "It's not my fault." 

:::: 

Lily left the bathroom, trying to remember how to get back to James' room. By some odd way, she managed to get there, thinking up excuses to explain what had taken her so long. "James?" She knocked on the door softly. 

"Come in Lils." Lily opened the door to find James on his bed, reading some sort of magazine. 

"Since when to you read, Potter?" She teased, sitting next to him and trying to see the papers. James dodged her, leaning over and moving the magazine. "Or is it smut?" Lily asked, attempting to see it again. "Is that why you won't let me see it? Is there a picture of a naked woman in there?" James looked at her reproachfully. 

"I have not looked at any, what did you call it? _Smut_--since fifth year." He said pompously. 

"James, that was two months ago." Lily countered, raising an eyebrow. He waved his hand in a carefree way. 

"Fine then, I haven't watched or read any _smut_ since I was fifteen!" He corrected. Lily smiled at the boy. 

"Hmm, whatever you say." She said, patronizing him. 

"Would you just hush Evans?" James said, pushing his body closer to hers. "Let me have a moment?" He asked quietly. Lily's face was nearing his rapidly. 

"Okay," Lily said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'll let you have this one." 

"Thank you." James smiled, their faces only inches away. 

Lily was beginning to get dizzy again, the smell of James washing over her. She titled her chin up a bit, giving James easier access to her lips. He lowered his head, a serene smile on his face. Lily closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to feel his kiss. Not able to take it anymore, Lily leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. James reacted immediately, nipping her lower lip. Lily parted her mouth as James'— 

"PRONGS!" A scream from the door tore Lily and James apart. "I'M HOME!" The door opened quickly. 

"God dammit Sirius!" James exclaimed, pounding the bed with his fist. Lily bit her lip, blushing heavily. 

"What? Did you not miss me? Prongs, I've been gone for a whole week!" He haphazardly ran across the room, leaping onto the bed. Lily bounced upwards from the impact of his fall, rising into the air. She gave a little shriek, her heart rattling in her chest. It was only then when Sirius noticed her, jumping off the bed immediately. 

"Prongs! Evans is _on your bed_!" He said in a stage whisper. Lily blinked at him. 

"No shit." Sirius glared at her, his arms crossed, and Lily glared right back. Even in their first year they had never gotten along…not after Sirius had pushed Lily into the lake on the first day. 

"Padfoot, Lily is going to stay here for a while." James explained slowly, as if talking to a five year old. Sirius' face clouded with confusion. 

"Well then," He said, trying to conceal his anger. "Why?" 

At school, James was always fawning after the girl; the summer was the only time that Sirius had when _he_ was the center of attention—and having this privilege taken away was not the greatest way to end the summer. 

Lily looked down, playing with her fingers. 

"That's none of your business Pads." James said, jumping to Lily's defense. Sirius' eyes darted from James to Lily, attempting top figure out the reason. 

"Are you guys fuckbuddies?" He asked stupidly, a serious look on his face. 

"Sirius!" James yelped, "NO!" 

"Merlin Black, why are you so—" Lily stopped angrily, trying to find the right word. 

"Charming, talented, a terrific kisser?" Sirius suggested. Lily narrowed her eyes. 

"I was going to say annoying." She said. 

"Very weak Evans, couldn't you come up with a better word? What with your extended vocabulary? For instance, spoony, insipid, delusional…?" Sirius smiled arrogantly. Lily however, did not seem amused. 

"Just shut up fucktard." She snapped. Sirius' eyebrows rose considerably. 

"Prongs, did you hear what your girlfriend just called me?!" 

"She is not my girlfriend Sirius, and frankly, I agree. Hush." James said tiredly to his friend. 

"Fine, I can see whose side you're on." 

"Padfoot, there aren't any sides." James said kindly, rubbing his temples. 

"Well then how come you're on _hers_?!" Sirius pointed accusingly at Lily. 

"I'm not!" James said, throwing his hands up in the air. Lily rolled her eyes. 

"Would you just be quiet?" She shrieked. The boys looked at her. "Stop with the stupid banter!" She continued, getting off the bed. "I am incredibly hungry, shall we get some breakfast?" She turned to James, her hands on her hips. James nodded, getting up as well. He looked at Sirius. 

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked. 

"No." He said stiffly, arms crossed. "Not if _she's_ hungry as well." James shrugged. 

"Well okay then." He turned, walking out of the room with Lily. 

"OKAY THEN!" Sirius shouted as the door closed. He sat on the bed with his back straight, eyes unblinking. After a minute however, Sirius got up and walked toward the door. 

"Oh sod it." 

:::: 

:: 

"Black, stop kicking me!" Lily yelped as Sirius; foot collided with her shin for the fifth time. 

"Sorry," He muttered. They were sitting across from each other (James had separated them after the second time Lily had _accidentally_ stuck her fork into Sirius' hand.), but James was beginning to wonder _what the hell_ he had been thinking. 

"I love Cheerios!" Sirius sang absently, pretending that the situation wasn't as awkward as it was. "I mean," He implored, "They're all so nicely shaped, circular, and slightly mushy when wet." He jabbed at the cereal with his finger as Lily stared at him blankly. "You know what I mean; they are the nectar of the gods, Evans, the _gods_." Sirius paused, meeting Lily's stare. "The Cheerio gods." 

Lily looked at James, a scowl on her face. He smiled bashfully at her, shrugging as if to say, 'what can you do?' Lily crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. It was going to be a loooong day. 

When breakfast was over (and after Sirius had dirtied up four cereal bowls, six forks, eight knives, and three pitchers of cranberry/mango juice) the threesome made their way back to James' room. They stood in the middle of the room, all feeling incredibly uncomfortable. 

"I'm still hungry…" Sirius whined. 

Well, two of them feeling incredibly uncomfortable. 

"You just ate enough to feed all of Great Britain Black, how could you possibly _still_ be hungry?" Lily snapped. Sirius narrowed his eyes. 

"Well, some people have bigger digesting systems than others." He retorted. 

"That does not make _any_ sense!" Lily said, her brow furrowed. She sighed loudly, frustrated. "I'm going to see if Petunia's up yet." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. As soon as she was out Sirius let out a long breath. 

"Well took her long enough, eh?" He smiled. James stared stonily at his friend. 

"Why are you so mean to her?" He asked, clearly pissed. Sirius gaped at his friend. 

"What? Are you serious?" A grin broke onto his face. "Wait, _I'm_—" 

James cut him off. "Jesus Padfoot, I'm trying to have an actual conversation here. Stop with the bad puns." He snapped. Sirius' face fell. 

"I'm nicer to her than she is to me." He mumbled. 

"Well maybe if you made an effort she would try being nicer as well." James suggested. 

"Humph." Sirius said grumpily. "I highly doubt that." 

"It wouldn't hurt to try Sirius." James stared at him hard; he wanted the message to get through. Sirius held the stare, noticing how solemn his friend looked. He sighed, not wanting to get into a fight. 

"I suppose I can try." He muttered. 

James smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Lily walked into Petunia and her's room angrily. 

"Bugger him, the idiot. Honestly, he is a complete bastard, he's so-so—" Lily stopped her rant suddenly, looking around for her sister. "Pet, where are you?" She turned quizzically. 

"I'm in the closet." Petunia's muffled voice came from inside a door. Lily began to walk in the direction, hesitant. 

"Why the bloody hell are you in the closet?" She pulled the door open and let out a gasp. "Well," She stuttered. "Never mind then." Lily stopped in her tracks. 

The word _closet _had never had a positive meaning to her; a closet was a place to stuff your clothes in when you parents told you to clean your room. This was no closet. It was _heaven_. 

There was a long hallway, boxes of shoes neatly stacked in compartments in the walls, while elegant dresses hang from the thousands of hangers all lined up. On the other side of the oversized room there were boxes of jewelry, the diamonds and rubies gleaming. 

"Shit." Lily muttered, still shell shocked. 

"These people are my heroes." Petunia said, staring in awe. Lily nodded mutely. 

_Wow. _

:::: 

:: 

The day passed quickly for Lily. With James' silly bantering, and Sirius trying his nest to be _kind_ (which actually came out looking like he had a broomstick up his arse); Lily was grateful when the night came. Currently, she was sitting at the long table in the Potter's dining room, listening to James and Sirius exchange ways that they had embarrassed Lily in the past. 

"And then, and then—" Sirius hiccupped though his laughter. "—Sluggy comes over and sees the gook on Alice's hand and Lily says—what did you say again Evans?" James was rocking sideways in his chair, trying to contain his mirth. 

"I think that's enough Butterbeer for you two." Kate spoke from next to Lily. "Honestly, their sugar highs just go on and on." She mumbled to Lily. 

"Oh, I know, I've seen them on Friday nights coming back from the kitchens." She laughed. Kate smiled widely at the girl before turning her attention to the boys again. 

"All up to bed now." She said, raising her eyebrows at the two. 

"Mum…" Sirius whined. "I am not yet fully digested!" Mrs. Potter tried to hide her smile. 

"Up." She pointed. Grumbling, James and Sirius got out of their chairs. 

"Are you two coming?" James asked, looking at Lily. 

"We could help clean up…" Lily glanced at Kate. 

"No, no, no!" The elder woman said, waving her hand. "You go. We've got House Elves to take care of that." Lily's eyes widened. 

"You have House Elves?" She asked. 

Kate nodded. "They've been in the family for generations. We treat them well and they enjoy working, really." She insisted as Lily's eyes became bigger. "I'm sure you'll run into Holly eventually." 

"Oh," Lily said; only incredibly rich, powerful people owned House Elves. 

"Come on!" Sirius said impatiently. "Are you coming or not?" Petunia got up, Lily following in suit. Sirius ran up the stairs two at a time; Petunia right behind him. James waited for Lily at the bottom of the stairs. As she approached, his smile grew and he stuck out his arm. 

"May I assist you?" He said charmingly. Lily rolled her eyes but wrapped her arm around his nonetheless. 

What a gentleman.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? A bit shorter than the previous chapter, but I think it's still a nice length…right? I had about four more pages written, but they just didn't fit into the flow at all. And I didn't think that Sirius was the best either, at first I did, but now…I dunno. I hope that you don't think that he was too OOC, my beta wanted some strange humour, and well, that's what came out. Now to think of it, I didn't like this chapter very much…I'm afraid that I'm getting a disease by the name of dun dun dun writer's block—which is why it took me so long to post this. **

**That and the fact that I practically BROKE my wrist. It's not that easy to write **_**or**_** type with a brace on your hand. **

**On an entirely different note: who saw Pirates? And who stayed after the credits to see the 'ten years later' thing? **

**And who saw that the movie (OOTP obviously) is coming out the eleventh? **

**Instead of the thirteenth. **

**CrAzY.**

**I'm done rambling now...I'll let you guys go.**

**Anyways, please review peeps! **

**I love you all individually, **

**Lexy**


	8. Who I am Hates Who I've Been

**A/N: Ah, another late update! Sorrysorrysorrysorry! More at bottom (you know the drill!)…**

Flawless

Chapter Eight: Who I am Hates Who I've Been

James and Lily slowly climbed the long staircase upwards, both with smiles on their faces.

"You are not as bad as I thought you were Potter." Lily said thoughtfully after a minute of silence. James raised his eyebrows, as he ceased walking.

"How horrible did you think I was?" He asked, gazing at Lily intently. The girl bit her lip as she considered the question.

"I dunno," She shrugged. "At school you're just so—_mean_. Not to everyone, but—"

"--to people who deserve it!" James defended himself.

"No! They don't deserve it James!" Lily argued back, her voice rising a bit. "Snape never did anything to you—ever—and yet you feel compelled to hurt him!" James stared at her hard. "Look," Lily said as she calmed down. "Look, at the lake he wasn't bothering anybody—and you attacked him. For no reason. I just," She ran a hand through her hair. "I wish that that I could find out what goes on in the head of yours James Potter. I'm completely lost." Lily sighed, locking eyes with the boy.

They began to climb the stairs again in complete silence. When the two got to the top, Lily made to turn down the hallway, but James stopped and stared ahead.

"I thought that your room was to the right." Lily said; she had been so sure that she was beginning to memorize the manor.

"It is," James nodded, "But I want to show you something." Lily gave him a look.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

James smiled at her. "You'll see." He let go of Lily's arm and walked toward what seemed to be an ordinary stone wall. James ran his hand over it, clearly looking for something.

"James, what—" Lily let out a faint gasp as James pressed the wall in. One by one, the stones retracted, finally showing a little door. Walking up to it, James pulled it open to show a steep set of stairs.

"Where does it go?" Lily asked as she moved next to James. He looked down at the mystified girl.

"Up."

* * *

Ten minutes later James and Lily arrived at the top, another little door showing now.

"Are there more stairs?" Lily panted, a bit sweaty from the long staircase.

James shook his head as he pushed the door open. "No, it's just the roof."

"The roof?" Lily asked, her brow furrowing. "Why are we going to the roof?"

James walked away from her, going onto the flat top.

"James?" She followed him out, the moist summer air filling her lungs.

He was spread out on a blanket, staring at the sky. Lily sat next to him, slowly lying backwards so that she was facing the sky as well.

"Wow," She whispered, not sure if James could even hear her. "The stars are amazing." They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the comfortable peace.

"I used to come up here all the time," James' hoarse voice came, startling Lily. "My dad was usually gone, and my mum was focused on her work," He faded as Lily turned her head to face the side of his body. Her emerald eyes were locked on him, though it seemed as if James was ignoring her stare. "I don't know why I'm horrible to Sniv—Snape—Lily. I can't give you any reason. I—I was raised to think that he was evil Lils; I did what I though was best."

Lily stayed silent, listening intently.

"I want to apologize for the lake, but I can't. He deserved it." James continued, still avoiding Lily's eyes.

"Why do you think he deserved it though James…you can't just say that he's evil because the rest of his family is. Isn't your best friend a Black? Tell me…why do you think he deserved it?" Lily propped herself up on her elbow, so that she was now looking down on James.

"I don't know." He said as he reached up to twirl a lock of Lily's hair around his finger. "I just don't know." He sighed, frustrated. "I'm sorry that I'm being such a 'toe-rag' about it though." James smiled.

Lily blushed as she remembered using the phrase.

"Maybe I was a bit harsh that day," She admitted hesitantly.

James raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe?"

Lily bit her lip. "All right, so I _was_ a bit harsh, I'm sorry okay?" She blurted out, rolling her eyes. James chuckled, his arms encircling her waist as he pulled Lily onto his body. Lily rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat. "I just hated you that day James. You and your bloody little friends picking on him because you were bored. Sometimes people change…Snape could be a perfectly decent person, and you wouldn't know because you wrote him off as evil. You may never know."

James let her words sink in, basking in the silence for a few moments.

"Do you hate me now?" He asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Lily admitted softly. James nodded, hugging her closer.

"You don't have to know right now." He said, letting his hands trace her spine. "Okay?" Lily nuzzled into him further.

"Okay."

Unsure of how it happened Lily found herself kissing James softly, letting it go for the moment. His mouth was soft beneath hers and with each kiss she felt as if another problem would wash away. Lily felt herself slowly melting into him, wondering if what she was feeling now was love, and whether it was enough to fix what had been.

At two thirty, Lily woke up suddenly, not sure where she was. After a moment, she realized that she was with James, safe on his rooftop. It was pitch black outside, stars still glittering in the midnight blue sky. Lily rolled herself off of the boy, landing on her back next to him.

She sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees. A light breeze made her hair billow slightly. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her mind from overloading. This was confusing. _He_ was confusing. Had he actually grown up…or was it all an act?

_No_.

It couldn't be. He was too perfect for it all to be an act. He was too—sincere. When they looked at each other there was something there. Something real.

_Right?_

Lily let out a shaky sigh. She was working herself up again. Overanalyzing and confusing herself to the extent of hysterics.

_It would be so much easier if I knew I could trust him_. She thought tiredly.

"Lily?" James' voice came from slightly behind her. "Why are you awake? It's the middle of the night." His hand moved to make circles on her back as she shrugged as a response. "Are you not going to tell me then?" He asked light-heartedly.

"What are we exactly James?" Her voice was quiet and shaky, as if not entirely sure that that was what she wanted to say. Even without looking at him, Lily could tell that James was beginning to get confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly.

"Us. You and I. What are we?" Lily asked again. James sighed, scooting next to her.

"I don't know," He paused. "What do you want us to be?" Lily chuckled bitterly.

"I don't know."

"Well this is a silly little problem we have now isn't it?" Despite the darkness, Lily was sure that James' grin was showing.

"Yeah," Lily agreed pensively.

"What—" James cleared his throat, struggling for the right words. "What are you and—you know—Brandon?" He asked nervously. Lily whipped her head in his direction.

"Brandon and I are nothing." She said firmly. James nodded to himself.

"You're done." He clarified.

"We're done." James nodded again. His hand found hers, his rough fingers intertwining with her soft ones.

"Well Miss Evans, we've just begun."

The sun was coming up at last, the orange and yellow hues kissing away the purple and blue ones of the night. Lily was still asleep, sprawled on top of James, who was staring at the horizon. He had been up since Lily had woken him earlier. Lily's words were still ringing in his ears, echoing his thoughts.

"_You and your bloody friends were bored…sometimes you have to let things go…"_ James bit his lip, frustrated. Was he really that much of a wanker?

_I really hated you that day… _

Hate.

That stupid, stupid word.

That stupid, stupid emotion.

Could it stomp out love?

James' gaze fell on Lily, her red hair gleaming in the early light. He was falling in love with her more and more each day.

But he still wasn't certain what she felt towards him.

It was all too confusing. James preferred the days when he just stared at her from afar. He could put up with Sirius' teasing—but this was much more real. This was up close. And one wrong move and he could lose it all.

And Lily Evans was not someone that he could lose.

After a startling awakening by a panicking Mrs. Potter, Lily and James ran inside the mansion, getting scolded all the while.

"What were you two doing up there anyway? You cannot just disappear when you feel like it!" Mr. Potter said firmly. The two had been sat down in the living room for a lecture. "Lily is still in serious danger, you can't just gallop off." He continued.

"Sorry," James and Lily muttered, their heads down.

"We have to go to Diagon Alley today—but now I'm going to need someone to tail you, make sure that you don't—"

"Dad!" James shouted. "We don't need anyone _tailing_ us, we're—"

"Obviously you do James!" Kate barged in. "You cannot scare us like that again—we're going to need to have a more serious talk about this eventually you two, Merlin knows what you were doing." Lily's face burned and beside her James' cheeks tinted pink. A snicker came from the entrance of the room, and four heads turned to see Sirius and Petunia peeking in. Quickly, they ducked out, still laughing quietly. Mrs. Potter frowned, turning to the two teenagers on the couch.

"We'll finish this later." She said sternly. Lily nodded as James got up, pulling her with him. "Get ready for Diagon Alley!" Mrs. Potter called as they left in a hurry. "We leave in fifteen minutes!"

The two ran up the long staircase for what seemed like the hundredth time—wanting nothing more than to erase that from their memories.

* * *

A half hour later, Lily, Petunia, Sirius and James were standing huddled in a circle in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"So, we'll split up for now, but let's meet at Fortescue's Ice Cream in an hour, okay?" James suggested to the group, receiving agreeing nods from the other three.

Lily and Petunia headed off down the street, looking for books.

"There are so many stores here…so many, er, unique stores here…" Petunia said as the two passed an apothecary shop, where some women were crowded around the window looking in on something squishy and green. Lily laughed, pulling her sister along.

"We don't have any ogling time Pet; there are still a lot of stores we have to hit."

"Lily's sister is kind of cute," Sirius remarked to James casually as they peered around a candy shop. James put down the marshmallows he was looking at to give his friend a stare.

"What?" He asked, his face contorted with confusion. Sirius shrugged, turning to look at the sweets surrounding them.

"I just think that, you know…she's kind of cute." James cocked his head at the boy, narrowing his eyes.

"Do you even know her name Sirius?" He asked sharply. Sirius froze for a second before shrugging again.

"Some sort of flower or whatnot." He brushed off. James sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Sirius, do not start anything with her, I'm begging you." He said tiredly. Sirius was his best mate, true, but sometimes his impulse acts ended badly. Like this undoubtedly would.

"Okay," Sirius said distractedly. They both knew that he would anyway. The boys left the shop empty handed, the bell above the door dinging as they left.

"Her name is Petunia." James muttered.

Sirius grinned at him. "Thanks mate."

_Bad idea James_

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry guys, I know you waited a stupidly long amount of time for this…and it's only seven pages (barely). Overall though, I'm satisfied with this chapter. There was some Lily/James arguing, and some Lily/James fluff, and some Sirius-ness, and some giggly Petunia, AND some nice over-protective parents. The only thing I truly did not like with this was the length…but I promise, next chapter will be up sooner…and it will be longer. I'm finally out of potato mode (the beginning of summer is always like that…you know) so I'll start writing again! Next chappy will have some romance in the Siri/Pet department, due to popular demand; so watch out for that. I promise though, it won't last long. **

**Thanks to sophdmoph (once again) for being the best-est beta ever…and adding bits and pieces to this. I tried to make it LONGER! Really!**

**Please review, and I'll see you all (though not really) NEXT WEEK. And please hold me to that, I can't be trusted to update on time. **


	9. Doginabag

Flawless

Chapter Nine: Doginabag

**A/N: I know, it's been _more_ than a _week_. Leave me hate mail…more at bottom…**

Between the night on the roof and the end of summer something had happened to James Potter. No one could quite put his or her finger on it, but something about him was different. In the way he walked, in the way he carried himself—it was…_more_? More what though? More refined? _No_, definitely not, he still slurped along with Sirius while eating. More sophisticated? Once again, no…his shirts were still crinkled, his bed never made. But there certainly was something about him that made people realize that he was growing up.

Mrs. Potter had been the first to notice it. After the four had gotten back from Diagon Alley, James had bounded into the kitchen, insisting that he make dinner—the muggle way mind you, sans self-peeling potatoes. Kate had narrowed her eyes at first, demanding for him to tell her what he was planning—no, what he was _plotting_—but after a couple minutes of pleading, she had agreed, while still utterly confused. That night they had feasted on crunchy, burnt Shepard's pie.

Lily had been the next to notice the change. The way he waited for her every morning to go down to breakfast, the way he pulled out her chair for her. It was considerate. It was nice. It was not, however, the James Potter she knew.

Sirius saw it too, in the way—the stiff way—that James would brush him off every time he would suggest a prank to pull on the girls. Unlike Mrs. Potter and Lily however, he was unhappy about this change. Sixteen year olds were not supposed to act like that. They were supposed to be heavily drinking illegally —or according to Sirius at least. Whenever he would try to tell him, James would shake his head and smile, walking away cheerfully. He was becoming an old fart at the ripe old age of sixteen—in Sirius' opinion.

But maybe that was it.

Maybe the impossible was actually happening.

Perhaps James Potter was maturing.

* * *

On the morning of August 31st Lily woke up in an empty room. A bit puzzled, she left her room and made to go to the bathroom down the hall. Halfway through brushing her teeth, she was bumped from behind and she looked up to see the face of Sirius Black in the mirror. Lily gave a little shriek and turned, wiping her mouth on a towel. 

"Evans." He greeted her, arms crossed.

"Black," She responded confused.

"We need to talk." Sirius continued. He turned on his heel sharply and walked away, leaving Lily standing with her brow furrowed. Cautiously, she followed, walking quietly behind him. She got into the hallway to see him turn the corner. Lily hurriedly ran to catch up to him.

"Black!" She called, hoping that he would stop moving so quickly. "Black, slow bloody down!" She caught up to the boy finally, just behind him—when he stopped completely—causing Lily to slam into him. The impact of the crash sent them both onto the floor, Sirius landing on top of Lily.

"Ooff!" Came the muffled sound of Lily's painful cry.

"Evans, why the bloody hell did you do that?" Sirius complained, getting off of her. Lily's face began to turn red, her eyes getting darker.

"You stopped without any warning!"

"Because you told me to!" He shot back.

"No I didn't!" Lily yelled.

"Well you implied it!" Sirius shouted just as loud as Lily had. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists. "This," He said, still breathing deeply. "Is what we need to talk about." Lily narrowed her eyes.

"What, pray tell, is _this_?"

"This!" Sirius shouted, gesturing between the two of them. Lily shook her head, waiting for a further explanation. "Look," Sirius started, a strange look on his face. Was he actually being--for lack of a better word--serious? "James is my best mate," Lily stared at him, letting him continue. "And you're—you're—" He broke off here, scratching his head. Unable to find the right words, he plowed on. "He likes you. A lot, okay? So you're going to be in his life. Which means you'll be in mine as well. So I think that we should try to get along. Maybe." Lily cocked her head, eyes still narrowed.

"So what you're saying," She said slowly, "Is that we should be nice to each other for James' sake…?" Sirius nodded briskly.

"Correct." He said very business-like.

"I don't know if that would actually word, Black. I mean, I'm not that crazy about you—and you're not about me either—" Lily was cut off by Sirius' sharp voice.

"I'm willing to try if you are." He put his arms behind his back and titled his head. "What do you say?"

Lily bit her lip, thinking Sirius' little speech over. She took a deep breath and stared at the boy in front of her.

"You're serious about this Black?" She clarified.

Sirius nodded and raised his eyebrows. Reluctantly, Lily smiled in spite of herself. "Very well then, we can try to make this work Bla—" Lily cleared her throat. "Sirius."

"Excellent!" Sirius exclaimed over-zealously. His nervous smile turned into a grin and he wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulder. "So, dear Lily, there is something else that I wanted to talk to you about…" He mused, guiding Lily down the hall.

_Oh dear Merlin. _

(--)

Petunia was sitting alone in the sunroom that she had accidentally found while trying to get to the bathroom. It was peaceful in there—with no distractions or anyone else to talk about how _amazing_ Lily truly was. Their parents had come back a week ago and were supposed to pick Petunia up later that day, letting Lily stay until she went off to school. Over the last few weeks, Petunia had heard more praises about Lily than she ever wanted to hear.

Ever.

Kate and James had just gone on and on _and on_ about how polite she was, how smart she was; how beautiful she was. It was unfair. Petunia loved her sister, but enough was fucking enough.

She unconsciously let out a long breath, ruffling her hair. Petunia was just as polite, just as smart, just as beautiful as Lily—wasn't she?

Her eyes caught her reflection in the huge windows. No tan to speak of really, despite the hours of lying on the roof at home, soaking up the hot sunrays. Boring, annoying blonde hair; dull, lifeless blue eyes. She was nothing special.

Not like Lily--Lily, with her vibrant hair and enchanting eyes. People looked at her when she walked in. No one looked at Petunia.

It was Lily who had the handsome boy lusting after her. No one lusted after Petunia.

A shaky sigh rattled her body and without warning tears stung at her eyes. Would she never be special enough?

A sudden click by the door startled her as she turned, hastily swatting at her eyes.

"Petunia, right?"

(--)

Lily laughed to herself as she walked into James' room.

"Your friend is such a tool." She remarked as she sat next the boy on the bed. James looked up from tying his shoe.

"Please tell me he didn't hit on you or anything." Chuckling some more, Lily ran a hand through her hair.

"Not exactly," She stared. James sat up completely now, waiting for her to continue. "He told me that he wanted to be friends with me." She gave James a look. "You didn't have anything to do with that do you?" James shrugged.

"Not really, I just told him to stop being so—"

"Obnoxious?" Lily offered.

James smiled. "That's one word for it."

"Well, whatever you said worked—apparently we're now best friends." Lily reported, her smile as big as James' now. "He also said that he thinks that Petunia's cute. I hope he doesn't act on it though." She sighed. James raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" He asked, leaning back on his hands.

"James," Lily started, "I go to school with him. My friends, almost half of them, have fallen for that stupid boy's charm only to be broken the next week. And besides, we're going to school tomorrow—and Sirius has no self-control and it will never-" James, who apparently had no self control either, shushed her with a kiss, pressing his lips to hers quickly.

Lily pulled away, slightly out of breath. "-work." James smirked, taking Lily's hand and pulling her on top of him.

"Whatever you say love," He said casually, running his hands up and down her back. Lily protested with a 'humph' but snuggled into him nonetheless, her back tingling where his fingers had been. Officially, they were still undefined, but there was no denying that the attraction between them was becoming hard to ignore.

More stolen kisses, more secret looks—more on the line.

James still had not voiced what he felt—not really at least. Every time he tried he got tongue-tied and started to scare himself. How do you tell someone you love them when you haven't even been on a date with them?

Lily's voice distracted James from his panicked thoughts.

"Tomorrow we go back to school." She said quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah," He agreed. "More things to think about." James grumbled.

"It's not that bad James." Lily argued, her warm breath making James squirm at the feeling.

"It will be this year." James said, his arms holding Lily tighter. "What are you taking?"

Lily sighed into his chest, racking her brain to remember the classes.

"Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, er…Ancient Ruins, Astronomy, erm…History, Herbology, Dark Arts, and…yeah, I think that that's it." She had been pleased with her O.W.L.s, but had decided that Care of Magical Creatures and Divination were not things that she wanted to pursue. "What about you?" She pulled herself off of him and laid on her stomach next to him, her elbow propping her up.

"The same I think, my parents made me continue with Ancient Ruins and History. But I dropped Astronomy as well as Care of Creatures and Divination. That Chernov was a batty old broad." He shuddered, but Lily wasn't sure if it was because he was remembering the insane Divination professor who never made any sense, or if he was shuddering because her hand had made its way to his chest.

Damn hand had a mind of its own.

Really.

(--)

Lily and James left his room, their rumbling stomachs guiding them to the kitchen. As they walked down the multiple hallways, their hands brushing against one another's more than occasionally, they talked about the pros and cons of sugar quills (it sounds boring, but really, well—alright, it wasn't exactly gripping). A giggle interrupted James' rant as they passed by a closet. Both Lily and James stopped, looking at each other quizzically. James stepped in front of the door, leaning forward to try to hear anything else.

Another squeal met their ears and James pulled the door open quickly. Inside were Sirius and Petunia; limbs tangled and clothes missing. Lily's mouth fell open and she wasted no time before grabbing Petunia's arm and dragging her out of the small closet.

"What the _fuck_ is going on!?" She shrieked. Her head whipped back and forth between her _little_ sister and Sirius.

"Lily, let go of me!" Petunia hissed, trying to twist her arm out of Lily's grip. Her shirt was un-buttoned to her stomach, her hair messed up. Lily stared at her, eyes wide.

"What the hell were you doing?" She asked in hysteria.

"Lily," Sirius started, stepping forward. James gave him a hard look, stopping Sirius in his tracks. Petunia, sensing that Lily was incredibly _pissed_, lowered her voice to talk to her sister.

"Lils, can we do this somewhere else please?" She asked quietly. Lily's stare rested on Sirius as she answered.

"Fine. I'll be right there-go to our room." She said curtly. Without another word, Petunia turned, walking away. Still staring at the boy, Lily's hand went to rest on her hip. "What the bloody hell were you doing with my little sister Black?"

"I think that it's quite obvious." Sirius laughed. This angered Lily even further, her eyes narrowing into little slits.

"She's fifteen Black; you can't just take advantage of her like that—"

"Like what? It's not as if I forced her to snog me Evans! We weren't doing anything wrong!" He defended.

"Look, I don't want you to go near her again, the one thing that she does not need in her life is a guy like _you_." Lily turned on her heel, quickly walking down the hall.

"What the hell does that mean? Guy like _me_?" Sirius shouted to her. Not getting a response, he turned to James.

"Sirius you _can't_ take advantage of her like that." He chided, repeating Lily's words.

"How the fuck was I taking advantage of her?"

"She was feeling left out Padfoot, Lily and you and me go to the same school, we've known each other since we were eleven. Petunia has been Lily's little sister forever, Sirius—she wanted some attention. She's vulnerable. It was a stupid move."

"I don't see how it's so stupid." Sirius quipped, not seeing why James and Lily were getting so worked up about it. "She isn't a little kid; she can make her own decisions." His voice started to rise, seeing James open his mouth to say something else. "Lily needs to learn that her sister isn't four anymore. And you James-" Sirius' voice rose more. "_You_ need to stay the fuck out of my business!" He stormed off, running down the long staircase.

"Sirius," James called. "Sirius!" But he was already gone, the door slamming behind him as he left.

What a wonderful start to the day.

(--)

"Petunia!" Lily said (rather loudly) as she stepped into the girls' room. "Petunia, where'd you go?" When no response came, Lily sighed. "Pet, honestly, don't be a little kid."

"Well you obviously think I am a little kid, so what does it matter?" Petunia's muffled voice came from the closet. Sighing again quietly, she made her way to the doors, opening them to find Petunia huddled in a ball, her face stained with tears. Lily sat next to her, peering at her sister.

"Why were you crying?" She asked softly. Petunia scoffed, running a hand through her hair.

"Why do you think Lily?" She asked snottily. When Lily blinked at her instead of responding, Petunia stood, walking away. "You treat me as if I'm seven years old Lily. I may be younger than you, but I'm no less mature, no less capable of making my own decisions!" She shouted, her eyes blazing. Lily got up as well, her features set.

"I'm trying to look out for you Petunia, I know Sirius Black, and he—"

"Yes, I know you know him Lily. And he, like everyone else, knows you! I'm so fucking tired of being in your shadow. I can't bloody take it anymore!" Lily stared at her with wide eyes. Trying to swallow the limp forming in her throat, she took a deep breath.

"Tuney," She started, her voice not above a whisper. "I-"

"Save it." Petunia snapped, her words slicing through Lily. "I'm calling Mum and Dad. I'll leave now." She stormed out of the room, her bare feet slapping against the hard wood floors in the hall.

After a phone call and twenty minutes of pleading, the Evans' showed up at the Potter Manor quite annoyed. Kate sat them in the den, making small talk as Petunia went back to her room, gathering her things. As she angrily walked into the room, her eyes narrowed, seeing Lily and James talking quietly on Lily's bed. Petunia rolled her eyes, rummaging through her stuff. Lily stood quickly, hesitantly walking towards her sister.

"Are Mum and Dad here?" She asked softly. Answering with a jerk of the head, Petunia continued to pack, her back still turned against Lily. James grinned, trying to break the tension in the room.

"Does that mean that I get to meet the parents?" Lily offered a weak smile, glancing at Petunia again. James took her hand, pulling her gently. "Well let's go say hello then." He said as he walked towards the door, still tugging at Lily.

"Okay," She said quietly, submitting to his pleas. They walked out, softly closing the door behind them.

"Lily," Jams said, taking her hands in his. "She's over-reacting, you didn't do anything wrong, okay?"

"I know." Lily nodded, obviously not believing it. They started to walk, Lily wrapped up in her thoughts.

"Hey," James said, nudging her with his arm. "I'm serious." Lily looked at up at him, smiling.

"Speaking of which," She started. "Where'd he go?"

James sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

"I'm not sure." He confessed. "We got into a bit of an argument and he just—left. I'm sure he didn't go home, so, well," He shrugged.

"He'll get over it." Lily said, entwining her fingers with James'.

"I know." He said, repeating her words as the stairs creaked under them. "I know."

(--)

Elizabeth and Mike Evans were beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't that the Potters weren't nice people—it was just that, well, the coffee was _stirring itself_. And that, that wasn't normal. Unconsciously fixing her hair, Mrs. Evans cleared her throat.

"Your house is quite lovely." She remarked stiffly, a small smile gracing her face. Petunia had obviously inherited her looks, for Elizabeth had her blonde hair up, her blue eyes nervously darting around the lavish room.

"Oh, thank you. It's been in the family for ages…" Kate said, feeling uneasy as well. Her voice faded and the adults settled into an awkward silence again. Elizabeth nodded, smiling politely before looking down at her fingers.

Where were her daughters?

A laugh cut through the tension in the room and they all looked up to see James and Lily walk in.

"Hello," Lily greeted her parents, dropping James' hand quickly. Mrs. Potter stood, making her way to the two.

"There you are," She said, putting a hand on her son's shoulder. Lily went over to her mum and dad, kissing them both on the cheek.

"Where's Petunia?" Elizabeth asked distractedly, peering around Lily.

"She's still packing," Lily said, her face darkening slightly.

You haven't seen me in a month, but by all means, don't ask how my birthday was, or how I am or…

Kate's voice interrupted Lily's inner ramblings.

"This is my son, James." Now Mrs. Evans looked interested, giving Lily a brief look before turning her gaze towards the boy.

"You go to school with Lily…?" She asked, raising her carefully sculpted eyebrows. James nodded.

"Yes I do." He said and Mrs. Potter gave him a look. "—M'am." He added quickly. Elizabeth laughed and Lily bit her lip to keep from sighing exasperatedly.

"There's no need for that, I'm not that old." She said, reaching up to fix her hair again.

"I'm ready." A sullen voice came from the doorway and everyone looked up to see Petunia standing with her bag in hand. Mr. Evans, who had not spoken yet, stood up and took the bag from her. Slower, Mrs. Evans got up as well, walking towards the door as well.

"Thank you for letting her stay for so long, we didn't realize what trouble Lily had gotten into." Elizabeth said with a stern look toward the redhead. Lily blushed, embarrassed, and James sent a puzzling look towards the Evans'. Mrs. Potter was flustered by this comment as well, as she smiled tightly and walked Petunia and her parents to the door.

"Oh no, she was a pleasure, really." She waved her hand as though brushing off the statement, looking kindly at the younger girl. "And we're happy to take Lily to King's Cross tomorrow with the boys." She added, answering the un-asked question.

"Well that's helpful, you have no idea, we never know what to do when we see her off, you know," Elizabeth admitted as Petunia stepped out the door. Kate nodded, smiling a real smile this time.

"It's no trouble, really."

"Alright dear," Elizabeth said, turning to Lily. "Have a nice time at school then, yeah? And, er, write us I suppose, just, not very much, those ruddy owls have something against me!" She swiftly kissed her daughter on the cheek and left the mansion as well, dragging her husband along.

There was beat of silence after they left and James glanced at Lily uncertainly, opening his mouth to say something.

"Well, they're bloody mad."

* * *

An hour later James and Lily were standing at a trolley stop in downtown London. Mr. Potter had just gotten back from an Auror mission and the two adults had kicked them out, insisting that they go see the sights. 

"So, er, remind me—what are we doing?" James asked, looking at Lily for answers. The girl smiled, turning to him.

"You'll see." She said, shuffling her feet. James scratched his head, still confused.

"I don't really know where we are or anything, just so you know. I've never really gone into muggle London before." Lily's smile grew.

"Well you'll just have to trust that I know what I'm doing then, won't you?" She smirked. The double-decker pulled up and the two got on, Lily leading the way. "Are you ready Potter?"

The scenery slurred by as James and Lily found a couple of seats on the first level.

"Now may I ask you what we're doing?" James smiled goofily.

"I'm not sure yet, when I feel inspired we'll get off." Lily responded hazily, looking out the window.

"Do you know you're way around?" James asked, a bit impressed with Lily's confidence.

Lily nodded. "I used to go out all the time during the summer. My parents always wanted us out of the house, so I'd gather up people from my street and just, went out, looked for things to do, you know…"

"Oh," James comprehended. "So do you have any places in mind?"

Lily shrugged nonchalantly. "I've been thinking about a few places…but I haven't decided where we should go yet…" Her head turned to look at the swirling buildings again and James settled in the silence.

A few minutes later Lily jumped up suddenly, knocking James out of his trance.

"What?" He asked, blinking hard. Lily prodded him and he got up as well, still confused.

"We're getting off at this stop." She said, poking him again. The bus came to a halt and James and Lily stepped off, looking at their surroundings. They were in a more rural place now, with less people and more land.

"Where are we?" James asked, his brow crinkling.

"I'm not completely sure…" Lily admitted, looking up at the boy with innocent eyes. "I think it has something to do with an otter…but…" Her voice faded and she turned on the spot, examining the shops around them. "This way." She said determinedly, taking James' hand and pulling him after her.

"Lily, please, just tell me where we're going." He begged, confused beyond belief. Lily stopped in her tracks and smiled up at him.

"To my favorite place in the world."

The old 'Harry Theatre' did not look like it had the potential to be someone's favorite place. On the outside it was run-down and abandoned looking: the paint chipping, the aged ticket box dusty. And yet Lily's smile grew by a thousand watts when they had reached it. James looked at it skeptically, stepping back a bit. Lily let go of his hand and pranced to the double doors that looked like they had not been opened for at least twenty years. She looked back at James, waiting for him to join her.

"Are you going to come or not Potter?" She teased, her hand on a handle. James winced, looking at the building again.

He had fallen in love with a madwoman.

"Lils, are you sure that we can, it looks pretty abandoned, maybe we would be better just getting back on the double-decker and—"

"I thought that you were a Marauder James." Lily said, raising her eyebrows. "Have I been mistaken?"

James frowned and puffed out his chest indignantly.

"No," He said. "Of course I'm a Marauder!"

"Well then come along!" Lily waggled her shoulders, biting her lip hopefully at the boy. James sighed as he walked towards her, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Fine, but if we get arrested by the po-whatsits you're telling my parents." He said, going into the neglected theater. Lily giggled (quite out of character) as the heavy doors closed behind the pair. The two cautiously stepped past the entranceway and walked into the main area. The whole place smelled of must, and with every step that they took a cloud of dust would burst from the burgundy carpet. Lily stood proudly in front of the entry; the smug smile on her face bigger than James had ever seen it.

"Isn't it wonderful?" She asked, spinning around to face James. He smiled weakly, nodding unconvincingly.

"It's, er, interesting alright." He said as he walked next to her.

On the right side of the main room there was a glass booth that looked like once upon a time it had been a concession stand, its gold trimming gleaming in the fading light.

Lily walked to the side of the doors, flipping on a switch. With a buzz, the chandeliers, that had gone unnoticed by James until then, came to life, clinking and lighting up sporadically.

A dull yellow glow filled the room and Lily laughed to herself softly. In the new light it seemed as if she was sparkling, her red hair reflecting the light. James felt the sides of his lips turn upwards in spite of himself. Walking away from the light switch, Lily looked at James again, a small smile now gracing her face.

"Is anyone here?" James asked. "It doesn't look like it's been visited for a while."

Lily shook her head. "The only person who ever comes here is me. I think that the owner passed away and the government just never bothered to do anything with it." She went over to the big, velvet ropes that were supposed guided people towards the auditorium, running her hands over them. "It's a shame really, it has so much potential. The first thing that I want to do once I've saved up some money is buy this place. Make sure that it gets the proper care that it deserves."

"Whom would you buy it from?" James asked, un-hooking one rope and making his way down the hall. Lily shrugged and followed him.

"I'll figure that out later." She said simply. James stopped, letting her lead the way. The walls in the hallway were plastered with gold wallpaper, wearing and peeling away. There were huge mirrors, dented and cracked, their frames covered with small lights.

Lily took James' hand, pulling him along. "Here's the stage." She whispered, coming to a halt in front of a pair of huge golden doors. She pushed one open and led James into a pitch-black room.

"Where are the lights?" James asked, squinting. Lily paused, trying to think of where the lights were. She turned to the side of the door, fumbling a bit. Her hand finally found the switch and the house and stage lights came on, filling the large room with light.

There were at least fifty rows of seats, all red, plushy, and dust covered. At the other end of the space was a grand stage; the biggest one James had ever seen for sure.

Lily ran down the isle excitedly, skipping a bit. James shook his head and walked down the slight ramp behind her. He had never seen her like this before, so happy and bright and, _free_. She ran up the steps on the side of the stage and sprinted on to it, spreading her arms out when she got to the center. James went on slower, still watching the girl bemused. Lily spun, turning around to face him.

"Don't you love it?" She asked quietly. Her eyes bore into his, as if trying to read his mind. James nodded wordlessly, taking her hand in his.

"It's pretty amazing." He responded, looking into the audience. He looked to Lily. "Why are you whispering?" He asked softly. Lily shrugged, squeezing James' hand.

"I don't want to spoil it." She said, pulling him upstage. James cocked his head confusedly.

"Spoil what?" He asked, tugging on Lily's arm gently, her body moving closer to his. Lily swallowed as James' head neared hers.

"This," She said. "Us,"

James' smile grew and he pulled her toward him more.

"I don't think that talking louder would spoil us my dear." He said, lowering his head to meet Lily's. "I don't think that anything can spoil us, or this." He rested his forehead on hers and looked into Lily's eyes contently.

"Are you sure?" Lily whispered, her eyes unwilling traveling down to his lips. James nodded his head against hers.

"I'm sure." He said confidently. Lily stepped closer to him, their bodies meeting half way. Pressed up against him, Lily found it harder to breathe.

"Promise?" She asked, her eyes tracing the lines of James' face.

"I promise." His lips finally met hers, the pent up passion released in the simple movement. James' lips brushed over Lily's soft ones lightly at first, trying to keep his emotions at bay. Lily responded by kissing him harder, biting his lower lip teasingly. "Lily," James moaned slowly against her lips. "Don't tempt me." Lily ran her tongue between his lips quickly before pulling away.

"You started it," She smiled, trying to breathe normally. A small growl came from the back of James' throat and he buried his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. Lily squirmed at the feeling and attempted to keep from giggling. "James, really," She said, wrapping her brain around reality. They were in an abandoned theatre for Merlin's sake. She gasped as she felt James suck on her neck, her eyes widening.

Reluctantly, she pulled away from his grasp, regretting it all the while. "I can't do this James." She said, breathing deeply. She shook her head, trying to get her thoughts in order. "We're not even together James, we can't just start—" she broke off, avoiding James' stare. "We can't start _this_ and then, just, _stop _the next moment. I can't keep doing that. I'm sorry." She said in a rush, still apparently fascinated with her shoes. Lily finally looked up, surprised to find James smiling. "Do you find this amusing Potter?" She hissed, her eyes narrowing unexpectedly.

James' expression changed immediately. His eyes widened in panic and he moved towards Lily with his hands out.

"No, no Lily. That's not—no." He said, trying to convince her. "I just—" He started to run a hand through his hair but stopped mid-way, remembering that Lily didn't take too kindly with him when he did that. "Why don't we do something about that?" He said smoothly, his grin returning. Lily cocked her head, biting her lip.

"What do you suggest?" She asked looked unbelieving at first, but finally gave into a hesitant smile playing at her lips.

"Well," James said quietly. "If I asked you something, do you think that you would hear me out this time, instead of just walking away like usual?" He raised his eyebrows playfully. Lily laughed softly, allowing James to take her hands and swing them back and forth.

"I'll give you another chance…" She said, looking in his eyes at last. James' grin grew and he cupped Lily's chin, tilting her head so her head was angled towards his.

"Lily Evans," He started. "Crazy, beautiful, and bloody brilliant angel," Lily blushed at this, wanting to look back down at the floor. James' hand was still caressing her face however, and she had no other place to look but at him. "Would you please do me the honor of being mine?" He placed a tender, swift kiss on her lips. "Please?" His thumb ran down the length of her jaw, his callused skin feeling rough against her delicate cheek. The gesture made Lily's eyes water, the movement being so heartfelt. She blinked away the tears, smiling up at the boy.

"I suppose I'll be yours if you insist James Potter." She teased, laughing slightly. "But just this once." James laughed as well, wrapping both of his arms around her waist.

"I guess I just won't screw it up then." He said, continuing with the banter. Lily put her arms around his neck, letting him pull her closer.

"You better not." She pressed her lips to his, basking in feel of it all. She pulled back after a moment, looking into his eyes, her gaze intense. "I vowed that I would never let you get to me." She whispered, a bitter smile on her face. "People change, eh?" James nodded, knowing that she was not just talking about her self.

"People change." He agreed in a soothing tone, tucking a few pieces of Lily's hair behind her ear. He leaned down, his lips barely touching Lily's. "And that's a good thing, Miss Evans." He mumbled against her. "It's a very good thing."

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Dudes, that was fifteen pages and…hold on…5,587 words long. I am very proud. Now, the writing, in my opinion, was a bit mediocre, but the ideas that came to me were pretty good, right? Well, that's what I think at least. And this went un-beta-ed, so, I'm sorry for my terrible editing skills. Sorrybut is at camp. Why there are no computers there, I HAVE NO IDEA. However, Rebecca, a friend of mine, tried to help me edit this one…she's just not as harsh and mean as I needed her to be. If there are an abundance of mistakes…well, then I'll just take this one down and re-post it after it being beta-ed for real. **

**The title of this chappy came from a song, just so you know, I'm not really that weird…and since Sirius was a big parting this…well, you know, dog…in a bag...get it? **

**No? **

**Sorry.**

**And the 'Harry Theatre' is not a real place…no one try criticizing that. I had a really clear picture of it in my mind, and I tried describing it as best as I could.**

**Ooh, and I'm praying that ff won't take the line breaks out this time...they did that in another chapter...I realized that it was muy confusing to read.**

**Anyways, leave me your thoughts in a review, yeah? They (the reviews, not the thoughts…der) went down a significant bit last time…but last chapter was horrible-ish, sooo…I'll let that one slip. **

**Next chapter will be out sooner, since I have that one planned out already. And yes, FINALLY Hogwarts comes into the picture, along with Remus and Snape (who I decided before the book came out would be a big part of this fic…it's just that now his position is different.) Also, please leave comments about DH. I need to rant to someone…I'm sure that you all have read it by now.**

**I love you all individually...**

**See you all in...er...two weeks...maybe?**

**P.S. It's Harry's birthday today..WHOOOHOOOO!!!!**

**P.P.S. I'm totally done now. Really.**

**P.P.P.S. What do the extra Ps mean? Does anyone know?**


End file.
